Im Sinne der Liebe
by mara7
Summary: Ein verliebter Kai, ein geheimnisvoller Fremder, ein Masa, der ... lest selbst! SHONEN AI, LEMON FINISH
1. Teil 1

Titel: Im Sinne der Liebe  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Inhalt.: Ein verliebter Kai, ein geheimnisvoller Fremder, ein Masa, der ... ähm, ich soll doch wirklich nicht schon alles in der Einleitung verraten, oder?   
  
Warnungen: Oh Gott, muss ich das schon festlegen? In diesen Part noch keine. Aber wenn ich mir betrachte, was ich schon im Teil zwei geschrieben habe, könnt ihr mit `ner abrupten Höherbewertung rechnen. So Was von wegen MA, Lemon, Slash  
  
Spoiler: Irgendwann nach Bd.2  
  
Disclaimer: Also so langsam wie das bei Kodaka Kazuma vorangeht ist klar, das nichts von Kizuna meens ist.   
  
A/N: Mein erster Versuch im Shonen Ai Genre. Hoffe jemand liest das. Und bittttöööööööö FB!!! *fleh*  
  
************************************  
  
Im Sinne der Liebe- Teil 1  
  
"Das kann er mir nicht antun. Das wagt er nicht. Er nicht!" Wütend stürmte der alte Yakuza durch die Gänge seiner Residenz.  
  
"Sir.. Was...?"   
  
"Aus dem Weg Schwachkopf!" Erschrocken stürzte der Diener beiseite. Der alte Mann achtete gar nicht auf ihn und riss ohne Vorankündigung die Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes auf.  
  
Überrascht sah der junge Mann auf. Mit einen Wisch fegte sein Vater den halbgepackten Koffer von Bett. Unterwäsche verteilte sich auf den Boden.  
  
"Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Alter. "   
  
"Rede nicht so mit mir" schnaubte Sagano Senior. "Ich bin immerhin dein Vater. Und du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen. Nur über meine Leiche!"  
  
"Nichts dagegen. Was meinst du, Masa, kriegt der Alte einen Herzinfarkt und verreckt endlich?"   
  
"Bon!!" protestierte der Angesprochene erschrocken. Trotz der Anstrengung, den wütenden Derwisch von Chef zu folgen, zeigte er keine Anzeichen von Erschöpfung.  
  
"Du hast gepetzt, stimmt`s?"  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Ihr das tut. Ihr begebt euch damit in große Gefahr."  
  
"Genau, hör auf Masa! Auf mich tust du das ja schon lange nicht mehr. "   
  
"Ich hab noch nie auf dich gehört." Wütend funkelten sich beide Saganos an.  
  
Diplomatisch versuchte Masa den aufkeimenden Streit zu schlichten. "Bon, Samejima und Enjoji werden nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn Ihr bei den beiden auftaucht." Gekonnt verschluckte der schwarzhaarige Mann das `wieder einmal´, was auf seiner Zunge lag.  
  
"Pfft. Enjoji kann mich mal."  
  
"Wie redest du denn von deinen Bruder? Masa, du hast ihn überhaupt kein Benehmen beigebracht!"  
  
Kai plusterte sich auf. "Lass Masa in Ruhe! Du hast dich ja nie um mich gekümmert."  
  
"Dann wird es Zeit, dass ich damit anfange. Masa, Kai darf bis au weiteres das Gebäude nicht verlassen. Ich mache dich persönlich verantwortlich, falls er doch verschwinden sollte." Sagano drehte sich auf seinen Hacken um und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Ihr habt gehört, was Euer Vater gesagt hat." Mit einer Verbeugung folgte Masa ihm. Kai hörte leise das Türschloss einrosten.  
  
"Unfair!" grummelte er leise. Das sein Vater ausgerechnet Masa als Verantwortlichen eingesetzt hatte. Wo er genau wusste, dass Kai Masa nie Schaden zufügen wollte. Das liess sich zwar nicht immer vermeiden, da Masa jede Gelegenheit nutze, sich als sein Beschützer aufzuspielen, aber hey, guter Wille zählte doch auch, oder?  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!" Grummelnd fegte Kai den letzten Rest Klamotten von Bett und schmiss sich frustriert darauf.  
  
Warum hatte Masa ausgerechnet heute nach Hause kommen müssen? Mit Kyosuke wäre er auf jedenfalls leichter fertig geworden. Aber als dieser seinen Boss auf der Matte auftauchen sah, musste er natürlich petzen. Und Masa rannte direkt zu seinem Vater. Nur weil er gesagt hatte, dass er den Teufel tun werde, noch mal auf ihn zu hören. Jetzt war das Bahnticket natürlich futsch.  
  
Dabei vermied Masa doch sonst nie die Konfrontation mit ihm. Er hatte richtig gute Chancen gehabt, diesen wenigstens so weit abzulenken, dass er verduften können.  
  
Kai knurrte der Magen. Er hatte alles Essen, was die Diener ihm im Verlaufe des Tages brachten, abgelehnt. Langsam bereute er diese Trotzreaktion.  
  
Aber es ging allmählich auf drei Uhr nachts zu. Und mit einem knurrenden Magen konnte er nicht schlafen. Seufzend schwank er sich schließlich aus dem Bett. Uhrzeit hin oder her, er musste was essen.  
  
Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er die Dietriche in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte, die Masa ihm mal gegeben hatte.  
  
`Nur zur Vorsicht´, wie Masa gesagt hatte. Und nur zur Vorsicht hatte er Kai deren Benutzung beigebracht.  
  
Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich einen Anfall bekommen würde, wenn er wüsste, was Kai momentan mit diesem Wissen anfing.  
  
Leise fluchend hantierte dieser am Schloss rum "Verdammt, jetzt komm schon... Enttäusch mich nicht. Hach, was für ein Mist" Zum wiederholten Mal war ihm einer der Dietriche abgerutscht.  
  
"Na endlich!". Einen Triumphschrei unterdrückend, schob er vorsichtig die Tür auf. Leise lachend umging er den schlafenden Wächter vor seiner Tür. Die Typen lernen es wohl nie!  
  
Um diese Zeit war selbst in einem Yakuzahaushalt tote Hose. Unbemerkt näherte Kai sich dem Ziel. Kalte Essensgerüchte zeigten, wie nah er schon der verhofften mitternächtlichen Futterei war.  
  
Sein Magen knurrte hörbar, während er die Küchentür aufschob.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht die schwarze Gestalt, die sich aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihm löste. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund und unterdrückte seinen erschrockenen Schrei.  
  
"Nicht schreien" flüsterte eine raue Stimme. "Brblabru" Wütend wand Kai sich in den Griff.   
  
"Ruhig , Bon, ich bin es."  
  
"Masa?????"  
  
Erleichtert hörte Kai sich auf zu wehren.   
  
"Hier werdet ihr nur Reste finden!", vernahm er die spöttisch Stimme in seinem Nacken. Der warme Atem des größeren Mannes strich über seinen Hals und liess Kais Nackenhaare zittern.  
  
"Ist mir egal, ich habe Hunger !"   
  
"Dann hättet ihr heute Abend was Essen sollen." versetze der Mann unbeeindruckt. "Diesen Knastfrass esse ich nicht!" verteidigte Kai sich trotzig.  
  
Das Gefühl, so eng an Masas Brust gedrückt zu werden, verwirrte ihn.  
  
"Ihr seid viel zu verwöhnt." Leise seufzend löste sich Masa von ihm.  
  
"Kommt mit!"  
  
"Aber ich habe Hunger!"  
  
"In meinen Zimmer habe ich noch etwas."  
  
In sich hinein grinsend folgte Kai Masa. Es war doch immer wieder das gleiche. Egal, was war, Masa konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Kai zu umsorgen.  
  
"Wie eine Glucke!" mokierte sich ein Teil von ihm, den er aber ohne Skrupel zum Schweigen brachte, während er gemütlich neben Masa auf dessen Bett sitzend eine Pizza verschlang.  
  
"Wo hast du so spät in der Nacht noch was zu futtern hergekriegt?" erkundigte er sich mampfend.  
  
"Die Pizzalieferanten haben rund um die Uhr auf." antwortete Masa, während er seine Hälfte verspeiste.  
  
Kai wischte sich die fettige Hand ungeniert an seiner Hose ab. Er verkniff sich die Frage, wieso die Pizza noch warm war und gerade seine Lieblingskombination an Beilagen enthielt. Salamipeperoni mit Trüffeln und viel Käse.   
  
Masa war, wenn auch in manchen Dingen ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, leicht durchschaubar.  
  
Aber eins verstand er nicht.  
  
"Wieso hast du beim Alten gepetzt?"  
  
Masa aß seinen Pizzarest erst gemütlich auf, bevor er sich bequemte zu antworten:  
  
"Ihr wart offenen Argumenten nicht zugänglich. Und auf mich hättet ihr diesmal wohl nicht gehört. Ich musste zu härteren Mitteln greifen."  
  
"Aber gleich meinen Vater!" schmollte Kai. "Warum hast du mich nicht wie letztens niedergeschlagen, als Sempai krank war?"   
  
"Vielleicht will ich euch nicht immer verbeulen?"  
  
"Masa !" Überrascht blickte Kai auf "War das eben ein Scherz?"  
  
Grinsend begegnet Masa seinem Blick "Ich glaub schon, wieso?"  
  
Dann wurde er aber abrupt ernst. "Bon... Warum wolltet Ihr so plötzlich weg? Und nicht sogar weg, sondern direkt hier ausziehen? Das liegt bestimmt nicht nur daran, wie sehr Ihr Samejima vermisst? Ich dachte, Ihr wäret über ihn hinweg!"  
  
Kai mied seinen Blick. "Ich... musste einfach mal raus." Eine Hand fasst unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt Masa anzuschauen.   
  
"Du lügst!" Stellte dieser fest.  
  
Erregt befreite sich Kai aus seinen Griff. "Und wenn? Es interessiert hier sowieso keinen was ich fühle." Wütend sprang er auf.  
  
"Dir und den anderen geht es nur darum, dass ich sicher und behütet bin wie ein rohes Ei. Ich hab es satt!"  
  
Er wandte sich um und wollte zur Tür hinausstürmen.  
  
"Kai !" Bevor der Junge in den Flur stürmen konnte, hatte Massa ihn auch schon abgefangen. Sanft zog er ihn von der Tür weg und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fast. "Das stimmt doch nicht." murmelte er .  
  
"Doch !" bestritt Kai mit Tränen in den Augen.   
  
"Was ist wirklich los?" Masa drehte ihn mit den Gesicht zu sich und zwang den Jungen, ihn erneut anzusehen.  
  
"Lass mich los!"   
  
"Diesmal nicht. Ich lass Euch nicht eher gehen, bevor Ihr mir verratet was los ist!"  
  
"Das kann dir doch egal sein."   
  
"Ihr wisst, dass das nicht stimmt."  
  
"Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!" versetzte Kai wütend. "Was geht dich das an?"  
  
"Sehr viel. Ich bin für Euch verantwortlich."  
  
(Au, falsche Antwort.)  
  
"Ach ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, mein Vater reißt dir den Kopf ab, wen ich verdufte."  
  
"Und willst du, dass das passiert?" Aufmerksam schaute Masa in seine Augen. Kai konnte nicht ausweichen. "Nein, natürlich nicht!" sagte er leise.   
  
"Gut, dann lass mich dir helfen." Masa führte den Jungen zum bett zurück und zwang ihn, sich hinzusetzen. Langsam liess er sich neben Kai nieder.  
  
"Und nun erzählt- was ist los?"  
  
  
  
"Ich ... ich habe mich verliebt." schluchzte der Junge leise.  
  
Er traute sich nicht, in Masas Augen zu sehen. Dessen geistiges `schon wieder´ war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Ist es Samejima?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein, dass war nur ne Ausrede" murmelte Kai.  
  
"Vater wäre ausgeflippt, wenn er geschnallt hätte, dass es...."  
  
"Schon wieder ein Junge ist?" vollendete Masa.  
  
"Ja!" heulte der Junge.  
  
"Dir ist doch bisher egal gewesen, was er dachte. Warum jetzt?"  
  
"Dieses Mal ist es was besonderes."  
  
"Ah." Masa schwieg.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass er davon erfährt. Er... er würde nur alles mies machen." redet Kai unsicher weiter.  
  
"Bei Samejima hattet Ihr nicht solche Bedenken." sagte Masa schließlich mit rauer Stimme.  
  
"Wieso ist es diesmal anders?"  
  
"Ich glaube... diesmal ist es echt. "   
  
"Echt?" Masa lachte leise. "War es dass beim letzten mal nicht auch?"  
  
"Nicht so." verteidigte Kai sich.  
  
"Und wer ist der Glückliche?" erkundigte sich Masa neugierig.  
  
"Das... das ist unwichtig." lenkte Kai ab.  
  
"Unwichtig? Wenn Ihr ihn so liebt? Ich denke nicht. Warum vertraut Ihr mir nicht?" Täuschte sich Kai, oder schwang da eine Spur von Bitterkeit in der Stimme deines Beschützers mit?  
  
"Wenn ich dir vertrauen könnte, warum hast du mich dann an den Alten verpetzt?" fuhr er auf.  
  
"Ihr wisst warum. Momentan ist es einfach zu gefährlich. Solange wir nicht wissen, worin der letzten Zeit ständig Anschläge auf unsere Läden und Geschäfte verübt, besteht für Euch Gefahr."   
  
"Ach was. Da ist doch ständig irgendein Krieg in Gange. Erzähl mir nicht, dass es diesmal anders ist."  
  
"Das ist es aber!" sagte Masa ruhig. "Ein paar der Anschläge zielen auf Euch und Euren Vater ab. Unter den Wagen Eures Vaters und an Eurem Motorrad sind Spuren von Manipulationen gefunden worden."  
  
"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" fuhr Kai auf.  
  
"Ich wollte Euch nicht beunruhigen. Aber jetzt ist es wichtig, dass Ihr versteht, warum Ihr nicht raus könnt. Euer Leben ist in Gefahr."  
  
"Ich muss aber." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Kai Masa an. "Bitte hilf mir."  
  
"So wichtig ist er dir?" Fragend sah Masa ihn an.  
  
"Bitte... Wenn ich dir wirklich etwas bedeute, dann tu was."  
  
Der dunkle Mann schwieg einen Moment. "Euch ist klar, dass Euer Vater mir den Kopf im wahrsten Sinne es Wortes abreißen wird. Wollt Ihr das etwa?"  
  
Der sanfte Ton seiner Stimme nahm der Frage etwas von ihrer Schärfe.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht !" murmelte Kai.   
  
"Na also. Ich werde morgen nach Tokio abreisen, um etwas über den oder die Attentäter herauszufinden. Verspricht Ihr mir, dass Ihr nichts versucht, um abzuhauen?"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht." flüsterte Kai tonlos.   
  
"Vielleicht... Möglicherweise kann ich ihm eine Nachricht übermitteln. Wenn Ihr das wollt." schlug Masa etwas unsicher vor.  
  
"Nein !"  
  
Er zog erstaunt einen Augenbrauen hoch. "Nein?"  
  
"Er... weiß nicht, was ich für ihn empfinde. Er würde nichts davon wissen wollen."  
  
Der Junge wandte sich mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht ab.  
  
"Oh. Ich verstehe." murmelte Massa betroffen.  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht!" fauchte Kai.  
  
"Mehr als Ihr denkt, Bon. Bitte, solange diese Situation nicht geklärt ist und ich nicht weiß, wer Euch schaden will, verlasst das Grundstück nicht. Mir zuliebe."  
  
"Also gut." resignierend seufzte Kai. "Ich bin müde. Sehe ich dich noch morgen?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht. In zwei Stunden geht mein Flug."  
  
"Aber du hast noch gar nicht geschlafen."  
  
"Ihr seid mir wichtiger als ein bisschen Schlaf." Liebevoll zersauste Masa seine Haare.  
  
"Dann gute Nacht , Bon!"  
  
"Bis bald, Masa!"  
  
Eilig verließ Kai das Zimmer. Ins einen eigenen Raum schmiss er sich aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen.  
  
"Für ihn bin ich nur ein kleines Kind. Verdammt, wenn ich kein Mann wäre, würde er mich nicht so behandeln." murmelte er in den feuchter werdenden Stoff.  
  
Hinter dem Vorhang eines der Fenster zur Frontseite, beobachtete er zwei Stunden später, wie Masa das Haus verließ und in die wartende Limousine einstieg.  
  
"Es tut mir leid , Masa. Ich kann nicht anders." Langsam schulterte er seinen gepackten Rucksack und schlich hinter der Limousine aus dem Hof. Unbemerkt von dem nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit hinausstarrenden Insassen des Wagens.  
  
TBC 


	2. Teil 2

Zwei Jahre später.  
  
Der junge Mann beobachtete müßig interessiert die zwei Oberschulschüler die sich auf der Wiese in der Nähe des renommierten Kendo -Dojos in Kyushu mit größten Vergnügen Leute belästigten.  
  
Einem Vorbeigehenden riefen sie hinterher: "Hey Alter. Hast `nen süßen Arsch. Kann ich mal reinbeißen?"  
  
Blöderweise war der Angesprochene der gerade erwähnte Beobachter.  
  
"Warum nicht?" rief dieser mit sadistischen Grinsen. "Wenn du dich traust?"  
  
Johlend stürzten die Jugendlichen auf ihn zu. "Wer sagst denn? Ne Schwuchtel! Dass du dich so spät abends überhaupt noch heraus trautst"   
  
"Irgendjemand muss doch mal sehen, was hier für Schlaffies trainieren!"   
  
"Schlaffies???" Entrüstet stemmte einer der beiden sich die Hände in die Hüften. "Wer ist hier ein Schlaffi? Komm doch her, dann sehen wir mal, wer das Weichei ist."   
  
"Aber gerne. Ich fürchte nur, ihr werdet es bereuen."  
  
"Hast du das gehört, Kiro? Der Schwanzlutscher will es mit uns aufnehmen."  
  
"Das Vergnügen soll er ruhig haben. Du wirst hinterher nur nicht mehr sitzen können, Süßer."   
  
"Gebt nicht so an. Typen wie euch verspeise ich zum Frühstück."  
  
Wütend warfen sich die beiden Jugendlichen auf den Mann. Nur um Sekunden später völlig erschöpft mit blutenden Köpfen zu Boden zu sinken. Wütend trat der Mann Kiro in die Seite. "Ich hoffe, ihr Typen trainiert nicht wirklich Kendo. Ihr währet nämlich eine Schande für den ganzen Sport."  
  
Schnaubend dreht er sich um und verschwand in der Dämmerung.  
  
"Du, Tariko..." sagte nach einer Weile Kiro.   
  
"Ja?", ächzte der Angesprochene.  
  
"Ich kann mich täuschen, aber war dass nicht Sagano Kai?" "Der Weltmeister? Aber ist der nicht seit Jahren vom Erdboden verschwunden?"   
  
"Offensichtlich nicht."  
  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide. Dann haut Kiro wütend auf den Boden "Ach Scheisse! Und ausgerechnet uns muss er über den Weg laufen. Was für ein Mist."  
  
Seufzend schloss Kai die Tür zu seiner Einzimmerwohnung auf. "Warum können diese alten Säcke nie ihre Hände bei sich behalten?" mokierte er sich grummelnd. Das war schon das fünfte Mal, dass er einen Job in einem Hostclub verspielt hatte. Langsam sollte er sich wirklich eine neue Beschäftigungsart suchen. Es war doch einfach lächerlich, dass er jedes Mal nie länger als ein paar Tage durchhielt. Und langsam musste er sich nach einer ernsthaften Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit umsehen. Das Geld, was er am Beginn seiner Flucht aus dem väterlichen Tresor abgestaubt hatte, ging immer schneller zu Neige.  
  
Müde stolperte Kai durch den dunklen Raum in Richtung Dusche. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, dass Licht einzuschalten, während er seine Kleidungsstücke im Gehen auszog. Zum Duschen brauchte er kein Licht. Im Dunkeln duschen gab ihm das Gefühl, in einer dunklen sicheren Höhle zu sein. Wo die Zeit stillsteht. Und es keine verlorenen Chancen gab.  
  
"Bah!" Es gab seiner Meinung nichts ekelhafteres als Altmännerspeichel. Schaudernd warf er seine Jeans in Richtung Bett und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Und schlug sich fast die Nase blutig, als die Tür vor seiner Nase wieder zugeknallt wurde.  
  
"Was...?" Plötzlich hellwach schaute er sich alarmiert um. Erst in seinem aufgeschreckten Zustand bemerkte er eine Präsens im Raum. Unmittelbar vor ihm machte er in der Dunkelheit eine Bewegung aus.   
  
Blindlings trat er in diese Richtung. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft, als plötzlich jemand seinen Kick abfing und sein Standbein wegschlug. Mühsam verbiss er sich einen Schmerzensschrei, als er unsanft aufschlug. Bevor er die Orientierung wiederfinden konnte, hatte sein Angreifer schon seine defensive Lage ausgenutzt und fing Kais blind nach der schattenhaften Gestalt schlagende Fäuste ab. Ächzend strampelte dieser sich ab, um wenigstens ein Knie in das Geschlechtsteil seines Gegners zu rammen, als ein plötzliches Gewicht ihn lähmte. `Verdammt, der nagelt mich am Boden fest!´  
  
Laut Masa war das so ziemlich die schlimmste Lage in der man sich während eines Kampfes bringen konnte. `Kampf? Welcher Kampf? Der Kerl hat mich in 2 Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt! Er muss hier auf mich gewartet haben... Und wieso denke ich gerade jetzt wieder an Masa?´ irrten die Gedanken ziellos durch Kais Kopf. Angestrengt versuchte er sich an die Ratschläge zu erinnern, die Masa ihm immer nach seinen Kendostunden gegeben hat. Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt? `Wenn nichts mehr hilft, dann schrei!´  
  
`Null Problemo!´ Kai holte tief Luft. "Hilf.... grmpf" Ein heißer Mund legte sich über seinen und erstickte jeden Schrei. `Der setzt wirklich jede Waffe ein.´ dachte Kai verworren, als eine glühende Zunge zwischen seine Lippen glitt und seinen ganzen Mund eroberte. Keuchend versuchte er auszuweichen. Doch eine harte Hand hielt seinen Kopf fest und verhinderte jeden Fluchtversuch. `Verflixt!´ Mit erlahmenden Wiederstand presste er seine Hände gegen die Brust seines Angreifers und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen. `Fehler´ durchzuckte es ihn. Denn bei der Berührung bemerkte er wie breit diese war. Und zu seinem Entsetzen entwickelten seine Hände ein Eigenleben und zerrten wild an dem Hemd des Angreifers. Als der Stoff riss und sie endlich über nackte Haut strichen, stöhnte der Mann leise auf. In kleinen Bissen bewegte er seinen Mund über Kais Hals zu dessen Brust hinunter. Während sein Kopf immer tiefer glitt, verlor Kai jede Kontrolle über sich selbst. Er hätte jetzt schreien können, aber als sich ein Lippenpaar um seine Erektion schloss, keuchte er nur hilflos auf. "Bittee.. .bitte.. ."   
  
"Soll ich aufhören?" vernahm er eine raue Stimme.   
  
"Nein.. Bitte nicht."   
  
Der Mann lachte leise auf. "Gut". Aber statt da weiter zu machen, wo er aufgehört hatte, löste er sich von Kai. Enttäuscht stöhnte dieser auf. Doch kurze Augenblicke später senkte sich das Gewicht des Mannes wieder auf ihn.  
  
"Ich kann nicht länger warten. " flüsterte die Stimme an seinem Ohr.   
  
"Dann .... mach schon."   
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"JA!"  
  
Sofort glitten zwei große Hände unter Kais Hinterteil. Langsam drang erst einer, dann zwei Finger in ihn ein. Der Mann wartete nicht, bis Kai sich an seine Berührungen gewöhnt hatte, sondern bewegte die Finger ungeduldig in ihm. Laut schrie der Kleinere auf.  
  
"Shht. Geht bald vorbei!"   
  
"Wer´ s glaubt. " konterte Kai zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Plötzlich zog der Mann seine Finger wieder heraus. Kai wusste nicht, ob er vor Erleichterung oder Frust stöhnen sollte. Der Schmerz war weg, aber gleichzeitig blieb eine Leere in ihm. Unerwartet schloss sich Hand des Mannes hart um seine Erektion. Geschickt streichelte er Kai, während er vorsichtig dessen Hüfte so positionierte, dass er schnell in ihn eindrang.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Kais Mitte drohte zu Zereissen, als er die gesamte Länge des Unbekannten in sich spürte. Und das war nicht gerade wenig, was sich da in seinem Hinterteil langsam anfing zu bewegen. Es gab einen reißenden Schmerz, als der Mann sich vorbeugte , um ihn zu küssen. Während er Kais Erektion massierte, fand der Eindringling endlich den richtigen Punkt in dessen Körper. Beim nächsten Stoss keuchte Sagano nicht mehr vor Schmerz.  
  
Und als er Minuten später gleichzeitig mit seinem unbekannten Geliebten kam, hatte er die unbestimmte Ahnung, das die Nacht noch lange nicht vorbei war.  
  
Stöhnend kam Kai wieder zu sich. Helles Morgenlicht schien durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge. Komisch, dabei konnte er sich gar nicht daran erinnern, sie gestern Abend geschlossen zu haben.   
  
Moment.  
  
Alarmiert schreckte er auf. Wie war er in sein Bett gekommen?  
  
Wie ein Keulenschlag setzten mit den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Hintern die Erinnerung wieder ein. Himmel. Er konnte sich nicht ganz ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen. Was für eine geile Nacht! Suchend schaute er sich um. Die Badezimmertür stand offen, aber von seiner Warte aus, konnte er sehen, das der Raum leer war.   
  
`Das kann doch nicht sein.` murmelte er leise. In die Bettdecke gewickelt schlurfte er vorsichtig, sein wundes Gesäß schonend durch den Raum. Alles leer.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Kai an seinen Küchentisch. `Bin ich langsam verblödet?` Schlaftrunken griff er nach der frischen Kanne Kaffe und schenkte sich erst mal eine Tasse ein. "Leide ich unter Halluznationen?" Während er noch die verschwommenen Ereignisse der letzten Nacht überflog , biss er gedankenverloren in ein frisches Brötchen. Und erstickte daran fast.   
  
"Was...?"   
  
Brötchen??? Kaffee??? Also wenn das Halluzinationen waren, dann gewaltige! Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen registrierte er, mit erheblicher Verspätung ,den fast liebevoll gedeckten Tisch.  
  
"Da soll mich doch...." Aufgeregt durchsuchte er erneut die Wohnung. Aber ob er immer noch zu Schlaftrunken war oder durch die einfache Tatsache, dass außer den Frühstückstisch nichts ungewöhnliches vorhanden war, er fand keine weiteren Spuren auf die Anwesenheit des unbekannten nächtlichen Besuchers. Kopfschüttelnd nahm Kai einen weiteren Bissen aus dem Brötchen, während er sein Türschloss beäugte. Keine Spuren von Gewaltanwendung. Wie war der Fremde hier herein gekommen?  
  
Immer noch grübelnd duschte er sich nachdenklich.   
  
"Ich brauch frische Luft!" beschloss er schließlich ärgerlich. Eilig streifte er sich seine Sachen über, die er von Boden aufgeklaubt hatte- `er hat wirklich nicht lange gezögert!´ -ging es ihm dabei durch den Kopf. War ja auch nicht viel, was ihn aufgehalten hätte.  
  
Die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, rannte er die Treppe des kleinen Wolkenkratzers herunter. Es waren nur 23 Stockwerke, die er als hervorragende Trainingsmöglichkeit ansah. Dennoch war er etwas erschöpf (Kein Wunder nach dieser Nacht) als er endlich durchs Foyer auf die Strasse lief. Im vorbeilaufen warf er den Zeitungshändler ein paar Yen zu, bevor er sich mit einer Zeitung verdünnisierte.  
  
Die Nase in den Stellenangeboten steuerte er zielstrebig in Richtung Dojo. Er trainierte zwar nur noch heimlich- man kann nicht leicht untertauchen, wenn man in der Kendobranche so bekannt ist, aber heute hatte er einfach das Bedürfnis nach ein bisschen vertrauter Umgebung. Gut, es war erst zwei Tage her, seitdem er das letzte Mal dort gewesen war- aber möglicherweise würden die Typen, die er bei dieser Gelegenheit plattgemacht hatten, nicht anwesend sein.  
  
"Hm... Kellner gesucht. In `nen Nudelshop. Ne Möglichkeit wäre es immerhin." murmelte er vor sich hin. Die ersten Parkbänke der Anlage um das Dojo kamen schon in Sicht. Fast automatisch wich er einem entgegenkommenden Passanten aus. "Taxifahrer. Auch nett."  
  
"Bei Euren Fahrkünsten würde ich eher den Nudelstand empfehlen, Bon."  
  
"Wa....."perplex starrte Kai ins Gesicht des Passanten hoch, gegen den er fast geprallt wäre. "Masa!" Entgeistert starrte er seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, euch wiederzusehen, Bot-chan." sagte der grosse, dunkle Mann ungerührt.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Wie war's bis jetzt? Hab noch nie so eine Szene zwischen Männern beschrieben. Fürchte, es ist in bisschen steif rüber gekommen. Hoffe, jeder der bis jetzt durchgehalten hat, verzeiht mir. 


	3. Teil 3

Teil 3  
  
Ungläubig kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Kai seinen ehemaligen Beschützer, der sichtlich gemütlich an seinen Küchentisch saß und wachsam die Blicke durch die kleine Wohnung schweifen liess.  
  
"Wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
  
"Oh..." schien Masa ihn endlich wieder zu bemerken  
  
"Ihr habt es mir wirklich nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Es war nicht sehr nett, wie Ihr einfach Euer Wort gebrochen habt und ohne Kommentar spurlos verschwunden seid."  
  
"Tut mir leid." murmelte Kai beschämt. Vor dieser Unterredung hatte er sich seit jener letzten Nacht in Hause seines Vaters gefürchtet. Denn das sie kommen würde, war ihm immer klar gewesen. Masa entkam man nicht so einfach.  
  
"Habt Ihr gefunden, wonach Ihr gesucht habt?" Masa sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an.   
  
Kais Antwort war so leise, dass der ältere Mann sie fast überhört hätte: "Nein, leider nicht!"  
  
"Das tut mir leid für Euch!" bemerkte er ungerührt. "Dennoch war es verantwortungslos, wie Ihr verschwunden seid. Euch hätte sonst was Passieren können!"  
  
"Ist es aber nicht. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen!"  
  
"Das sieht man." kommentierte Masa trocken angesichts des Chaos in der Wohnung. Kai errötete, als er an die Ursache dieser Unordnung dachte. Er hatte heute morgen nicht viel Zeit gehabt, die Spuren der letzten Nacht zu beseitigen. Für einen uneingeweihten Beobachter wie Masa musste es wie die Verkörperung des absoluten Chaos aussehen.  
  
"Das ist nicht immer so!" wiegelt er ab. "Und bis jetzt hat noch niemand versucht, mich umzubringen."  
  
"Ach nein?" im ersten Moment glaubte er, Masa hätte doch etwas von der vorhergegangenen Nacht erfahren. Aber dann zog der Yakuza eine zusammengefaltete Papierrolle aus der Tasche und knallte sie vor Kais Nase.  
  
"Was soll das?" verständnislos starte er auf die Zeitung.  
  
"Schlagt im Regionalteil die Seite 12 auf."   
  
"Wieso?"   
  
"Tut es einfach, Bon. Hinterfragt nicht immer alles."  
  
Entnervt schlug Kai die angegebene Seite auf.  
  
"Und? Wieder 340 Todesopfer durch Verkehrsunfälle dieses Jahr. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
  
"Das!" Masa pointete einen Finger auf eine kleine Anzeige am linken Rand.  
  
"Verschwundener Kendomeister aufgetaucht? Der seit langem vermisste Kai Sagano soll gestern Abend in der Nähe eines Dojos gesichtet sein, wo er sich mit zwei Schülern messen musste? ..... Was für ein Quatsch. Die beiden wollten es nicht anders." frustriert schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Zeitung.  
  
"Es geht nicht darum, worum es bei den Streit ging, sondern darum, das es in der Zeitung erschienen ist. Seit froh, dass ich Euch vor allen anderen gefunden habe."  
  
"Pah, du nimmst das viel zu ernst!"  
  
"Seid Ihr euch da sicher? Ihr habt immer noch Feinde. Jetzt sogar mehr als zuvor."  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Die meisten interessieren sich doch gar nicht mehr für mich. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du dich so aufregst!"  
  
"Es ist meine Aufgabe..."  
  
"Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an. Behaupte nicht, du hättest die ganze Zeit nach mir gesucht!"  
  
"Ist das so unwahrscheinlich für Euch?"  
  
"Ja. Ich finde, du hast deine Zeit verschwendet. Ich komme nicht mehr zurück. Sag das dem alte Sack!"  
  
Wütend sprang Kai auf.  
  
"Ich wünschte, dass könnte ich." Traurig blickte Masa in Kais Augen. Seltsam berührt zuckte dieser zurück. Es war das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren oder noch länger, dass Masa ihn richtig anschaute. Offen. Ohne den Schutzschild, den man immer unsichtbar über seinen Augen wähnte und der sein innerstes verbarg.   
  
"Was... was ist passiert? Hat er dich rausgeworfen, oder..." Kai zögerte weiter zu sprechen. Der Gedanke, wie sein Vater Masa wegen seines Verschwindens bestrafte, war einer seiner größten Alpträume. Wenn er Masa seinetwegen irgendetwas angetan hatte, könnte er nicht damit leben. Aber er hätte gar nicht anders handeln können. Und offenbar hatte sein alter Freund noch alle Finger.  
  
"Nein." beruhigte Masa ihn. " Er war zwar nicht sehr erfreut, aber das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte."  
  
" Was dann? Hat er endlich den Löffel abgegeben?" fragte Kai durch Masas Antwort beruhigt.  
  
"Ja. Euer Vater ist tot. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Stumm saß Kai neben Masa im Wagen. Nach Masas Eröffnung war er diesem Widerspruchslos aus der Wohnung gefolgt. Er war seltsam gelähmt Es war eine Sache, dem eigenen Vater den Tod zu wünschen. Eine andere davon zu hören. Sie hatten sich nie verstanden. Aber alleine schon der Gedanke, ihm nicht mehr die Schuld zuschieben zu können, falls wieder was in seinem Leben schief läuft ,war ernüchternd. Sogar sehr.  
  
Zögernd brach er das Schweigen.  
  
"Masa?"   
  
"Ja, Bon?"  
  
Der Mann schaute immer noch aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Wie ist er gestorben?"  
  
" Vor 11 Monaten." antwortet er, ohne den Blick von der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft abzuwenden. Instinktiv erriet er, was Kai wirklich fragen wollte.  
  
"Es war lange nach deinem Verschwinden. Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun!"  
  
"Wirklich nicht?"  
  
Langsam wendete Masa den Kopf.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Es war ein Herzanfall. Er hatte sich wegen einer Bandenstreitigkeit aufgeregt. Ihr habt nichts damit zu tun." schloss er.  
  
"Es ging sehr schnell. Er hat nicht gelitten."  
  
Lächelnd wandte sich Masa wieder ab.  
  
"Hm." grübelte Kai vor sich hin. Nach einer Weile beteiligte er sich an der Landschaftsanstarrerei. Dann fiel plötzlich der Groschen.  
  
"Du, Masa?"  
  
Nicht im geringsten genervt wandte sich der Angesprochene ihm wieder zu. "Was ist, Bon?"  
  
"Heißt das, du bist jetzt der Chef der Kansai Shouryuukai Yakuza?"  
  
`Ziemlich ungewohnte Situation!´ Seufzend liess Kai sich auf sein Bett fallen. In seinem alten Zimmer war nichts verändert. Nur der Bettbezug war von einem Diener gewechselt worden. Ansonsten flogen noch genau dieselben Sachen durch die Gegend, wie vor seiner Abreise.  
  
Als ob diese zwei Jahre gar nicht existiert hätten.   
  
"Dabei wollte ich doch nie zurückkommen."  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht?" Erschrocken merkte Kai, dass er seinen letzten Gedanken offenbar laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Kyosuke!"  
  
"Hey, erdrück mich nicht!" lachend wehrte der Mann Kais stürmische Umarmung ab.  
  
"Also wenn du mich schon so empfängst, wundere ich mich, dass Masa noch lebt!"  
  
"Masa.... " ernüchtert liess er Kyosuke los.  
  
"Er ist wirklich jetztder Chef hier, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt!" bestätigte der Mann grinsend. "Und ein verdammt guter. Nicht, dass euer Vater kein guter Chef war...." setzte er unsicher hinzu, als er Kais seltsamen Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Ist schon gut. In gewisser Hinsicht ist es ja auch gut, dass der alte Sack tot ist. Nur... was mache ich hier?"  
  
"Wisst Ihr das denn nicht?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Masa hat Eurem Vater versprochen, Euch zu finden und auf Euch aufzupassen!"  
  
"Immer wieder dieselbe Leier. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr." `Und dabei hatte ich so gehofft....´  
  
"Augenscheinlich nicht. Ihr seid ja richtig erwachsen geworden, Bon!" übertrieben beeindruckt musterte Kyosuke Kais Gestalt.  
  
"Ach hör auf. Verschwinde einfach!" Plötzlich wütend schleuderte er eins seiner Kopfkissen in die Richtung des älteren Mannes.   
  
"Hey, was ist denn jetzt los??? Also ein bisschen weniger aufbrausend hättet Ihr in den zwei Jahren schon werden können!"  
  
Verdattert stolperte Kyosuke rückwärt zur Tür.  
  
"RAUS HIER!!!!"  
  
Aufgebracht schmiss Kai auch noch ein zweite Kissen durch den Raum. Glücklicherweise jedoch prallte es an der gerade zugleitenden Tür ab.  
  
Frustriert liess er sich auf sein unordentliches Bett sinken.  
  
"Verdammt Masa! Wie konntest du mir das antun?"  
  
`Es hat sich nichts verändert. Gar nichts!´  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für die Bewohner der Sagano Residenz, nach so langer Zeit wieder Licht aus den Fenstern des jungen Bot-Chans dringen zu sehen. Bis weit in die Nacht hinein schien Kai aufzubleiben. Aber nicht nur die Bediensteten warfen hin und wieder einen mit Erinnerungen gefüllten Blick zum Fenster hin. Das durch den hinausdringenden Lichtschein noch finster erscheinende Schattengeflecht im Garten unterhalb des Fenster verbarg einen weiteren Beobachter.   
  
"Ob er mir jemals vergeben kann?" flüsterte eine Stimme, als sich endlich weit in der Nacht Kais Silhouette am Fenster abzeichnete und kurz darauf das Licht erlosch.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ein riesengroßen Arigato an alle, die mir so tolle FBs geschickt haben . (habe ehrlich gesagt eher mit Buhrufen gerechnet und wollte mich nie wieder auf diese Seite trauen). Schleiche jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr Hintertürchen herein. 


	4. Teil 4

Teil 4  
  
"Ist er hier?" Ungeduldig schubste Kai die Männer beiseite und stürmte in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Bon! Wartet! Ihr könnt jetzt nicht darein!"  
  
Bevor sie ihn jedoch aufhalten konnten, hatte der junge Mann sie schon beiseite geschubst und war durch die Tür verschwunden.  
  
"Oh Mann! Das wird dem Boss gar nicht gefallen!"  
  
"Masa!" Erschrocken sah der Mann aus seiner Unterhaltung auf, als Kai den Raum stürmte.  
  
"Würdet Ihr mich bitte entschuldigen?" fragte er ruhig seine zwei Gesprächspartner.  
  
"Selbstverständlich!" Mit einer Verbeugung entfernten sich die beiden Herren.  
  
Erst als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, wandte sich Masa dem ungeduldig wartenden Kai zu.  
  
"Ich hatte Anweisung gegeben, mich nicht zu stören. Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht warten kann?" fragte er kühl.  
  
Kai zuckte etwas vor seinen kalten Ton zurück, lies sich aber nicht davon abhalten sofort loszupoltern:  
  
"Was so wichtig ist? Ich habe die Nase voll. Seit fast einer Woche bin ich hier, und du weichst mir immer noch aus! Ich will Antworten! Und zwar sofort!"  
  
"Ihr wart noch nie ein sehr geduldiges Kind." Seufzend bedeute Masa Kai, dass er sich setzen solle. Unbehaglich liess dieser sich nieder. Das war früher das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gewesen. Masas Anwesenheit hier war zwar vertraut, aber ihn am Platz seines Vaters zu sehen war doch etwas anderes.  
  
"Ich bin aber kein Kind mehr!" fuhr er sofort los, nachdem er sich gegenüber von Masa in einem Sessel hingeschmissen hatte.  
  
"Ihr benehmt Euch aber wie eins!"  
  
"Nur weil du mich so behandelst!" Wütend funkelten sie sich eine Weile an.  
  
Schließlich senkte Kai als erster die Augen.  
  
" Was ist nur los mit uns, Masa? Früher war es anders."  
  
"Früher war vieles anders." versetzte der Mann ruhig.  
  
"Warum hast du mich zurückgeholt? Ich glaube nicht, dass jetzt hoch Gefahr für mich besteht."  
  
"Mehr als zuvor. Ihr seid der Erbe eures Vaters!"  
  
"Aber du bist doch sein Nachfolger." begehrte der Junge angesichts der unmenschlichen Ruhe Masas auf.  
  
"Aber nicht sein Erbe. Das seid ihr!"  
  
"Das... verstehe ich nicht." Ratlos sah Kai Masa an.  
  
"Euer Vater hat viel Geld hinterlassen. Mir hat er seine Position innerhalb der Familie vererbt. Und Euch und Euren Bruder enorme Geldmittel, um euren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Euer Bruder hat seinen Anteil schon erhalten."  
  
"Ich will nichts von dem alten Sack!"  
  
Pikiert sah Masa auf.  
  
"Könnt Ihr ihm selbst jetzt noch den gebührenden Respekt vorenthalten?"  
  
"Welchen Respekt? Der Kerl hat sich nie um mich gekümmert. Meinetwegen kann er die Kohle mit ins grab nehmen."  
  
"Er hat sie Euch aber nun mal hinterlassen. Zudem noch mehrere Grundstücke und Wertsachen. Auch diese Residenz hier." fügte Masa beiläufig hinzu.  
  
"Die kannst du haben! Ich will hier nur weg."  
  
"Was ist los Kai?" Nachdenklich stand der dunkle Mann auf und beugte sich über den sitzenden Jungen.  
  
"Ich dachte immer, Ihr würdet diesen Ort nur wegen Eures Vaters verabscheuen. Was verschweigt Ihr mir?" Kai drückte sich abwehrend tiefer in den Sessel.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
  
Masa lachte leise. "Ihr vergesst, dass ich Euch besser als jeder andere kenne. Wenn es nicht dieser Ort ist, was dann?"  
  
"Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen." Aufgebracht lehnte Kai sich wieder vor. Das Gesicht nahe an Masas funkelte er ihn wütend an.  
  
"Wegen dem Geld bin ich nicht in Gefahr. Stimmt´s? Wieso soll ich offen sein, wenn du es selbst nicht bist."  
  
"Also gut! Spielen wir mit offenen Karten!" Masa liess sich wieder im gegenüberliegenden Sessel nieder.  
  
"Das Geld ist nur ein Grund für eure Anwesenheit. Zugegeben, ein Vorwand..."  
  
"Ach ja?" murmelte Kai bitter.  
  
"Der zweite und wichtiger Grund ist die Tatsache, dass Ihr der Sohn des vorherigen Chefs seid."  
  
"Ah." Kai lehnte sich zurück. "Langsam verstehe ich. Deine Stellung ist doch nicht so gesichert. Der Kampf um die Nachfolge ist entbrannt. DU brauchst mich, um deine Stellung zu festigen."  
  
"Ja." bestätigte Masa mit unbewegten Gesicht.  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst, ich würde dir Konkurrenz machen?" fragte Kai ungläubig.  
  
"Ich habe kein Interesse an diesen Kram."  
  
"Das stimmt, Bon." Masa lächelte kurz  
  
"Aber es gibt... Elemente... die Euch gerne für ihre Ziele benutzen wollen."  
  
"Und indem du mich hier festhältst, glaubst du sie unter Kontrolle zu kriegen? Das glaube ich nicht!"  
  
"Ich schütze damit Euer Leben. Wenn diese Leute Euch in die Hände kriegen würden.... ", Masa zögerte kurz,"glaube ich nicht, dass ich Euch dann retten könnte."  
  
"Pah, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht." Abrupt stand Kai auf und strebte zur Tür.  
  
"Bon!" Plötzlich stand Masa direkt hinter ihm. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Kais Schulter.  
  
"Wir sind noch nicht fertig."  
  
"Das denke ich schon!" Wütend befreite sich Kai. "Ich bin kein Faustpfand. Lass mich los!"  
  
Langsam zog Masa die Hand zurück, die er um Kais Handgelenk gelegt hatte.  
  
"Dann reden wir, wenn ich wieder zurück bin!"  
  
"Du willst weg?" Erstaunt dreht Kai sich wieder um.  
  
"Ich muss ein paar Sachen regeln. Es wird nicht lange dauern.!"  
  
"Natürlich. Wie könnte es jemals anders sein?"  
  
Vor sich hin fauchend stakste Kai in sein Zimmer. Vor Zorn brodelnd knallte er die Tür zu.  
  
"Verdammt. Dieses Arschloch. Dieser Idiot. Was erlaubt er sich?" Grummelnd marschierte er durch seinen Raum. Auf und ab.  
  
"Hmpf!" Resigniert warf er sich schließlich auf sein Bett.  
  
"Warum musste Masa sich auch so verändern? Wir verhalten uns ja wie zwei Fremde. Warum ist er plötzlich so kalt geworden. So berechnend?" Wütend zerrte er an seinem T-Shirt. "Kenne ich dich überhaupt noch, Masa?"  
  
"Bon!"   
  
"Was ist?" Die Stimme vor der Tür zögerte kurz angesichts der Wut in Kais Stimme.  
  
"Masanori reist ab. Wollt Ihr Euch nicht verabschieden?"  
  
Stöhnend verdrehte Kai die Augen. Typisch Kyosuke. Wann liess er seine ewige Schlichterrolle endlich sein?  
  
"Nein danke. Wenn Masa was will, kann er ja zu mir kommen."  
  
"Aber Bon...."  
  
"Hörst du schlecht? Hau ab!"  
  
Wütend schlug Kai auf seine Matratze. `Jetzt schickt er sogar schon seine Handlanger, anstatt mit mir zu reden. Wie Vater.....´  
  
Heiße Lippen senkten sich auf seine. Eine Hand fuhr sanft seine Rücken hinunter, während die andere zärtlich seine Wange streichelte.   
  
"Koibito", murmelte eine Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
Kaum waren die Vibrationen verhallt, die dieses Wort hervor gerufen hatte, nahm eine Zunge ihren Platz in Kais Gehörorgan ein.  
  
"Uhhh." Der Junge konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Warmer Atem strich seinen Körper entlang, umkreiste kurz seine Brustwarzen, während Kai, sich verzweifelnd nach einer Berührung sehnend, wand. Noch langsamer hauchte der Mund Küsse seinen Körper hinab, jeden Hautkontakt vermeidend.  
  
"Nein!" Kai schrie frustriert auf, als der Mund nicht zwischen seinen Beinen verharrte, sondern gerade diese Stelle weitläufig umging.  
  
Mit einem leisen Lachen setzte der nächtliche Besucher seine Folter fort. Langsam, viel zu langsam für sein geschundenes Opfer , saugte er an dessen Zehen, um schließlich mit kleinen Bissen die Innenseite von Kais Schenkeln zu kosen.   
  
"Bitteee....."  
  
Langsam zog sich der Besucher zurück.  
  
Erschrocken keuchte Kai auf. "Nein!!!"  
  
Er richtete sich auf und langte in die Dunkelheit. Seine tastenden Finger steiften beharrte Haut und hastig klammerte er sich an einem nackten Unterarm fest.  
  
"Bitte... Hör nicht auf."  
  
Gierig langte er mit seiner anderen Hand dorthin, wo er den Kopf seines Gegenübers vermutete. Als er sein Ziel fand, zog er es eilig an sich. Voller Verlangen fuhr seine Zunge in den anderen Mund.  
  
Der Andere erstarrte. Dann stieß er einen undefinierbaren Laut an Kais Mund aus und erwiderte nicht minder gierig dessen Kuss.  
  
"Wer... wer bist du?", keuchte Kai, als sie kurz innehielten, um Luft zu holen.  
  
"Ist das wichtig?" flüsterte atemlos eine Stimme. Dann wurde er wieder in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung gezogen.  
  
"Nein...." murmelte der Junge in einer erneuten Pause. "Aber...."  
  
"Shhht" Sanft legten sich zwei Finger auf seine Lippen.   
  
Stöhnend nuckelte Kai an ihnen.  
  
Plötzlich erstarrte er. Krallte sich in sein Lacken fest. Und versuchte alles, um nicht vor purer Lust zu schreien, als der Mund, der eben noch seine Lippen geplündert hatte, sich langsam um seine Erektion legte...  
  
Es war ein seltsames Deja vu Erlebnis, als Kai völlig zerschlagen in einem komplett verwüsteten Bett aufwachte.  
  
Liebevoll in eine Decke eingewickelt, während auf einen kleinen Tisch ein komplettes Frühstück angerichtet war...  
  
"Was... ? KYOSUKE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bon... Was ist denn?" Komplett aufgelöst stolperte ein halbwegs angekleideter Kyosuke ins Zimmer.  
  
"Was ist das?????" Mit ausgesteckten Finger deutete Kai auf das Tischchen.  
  
"Äh... Euer Frühstück???", erkundigte sich Kyosuke verdattert.  
  
"Das sehe ich." Kai schnaubte wütend.  
  
"Gefällt Euch die Auswahl nicht? Ihr habt es doch immer so bevorzugt!"  
  
"Das meine ich nicht. IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Aber was dann?" Vorsichtig wich Kyosuke vor dem schreienden Jungen zurück. Man wusste ja nie, was Bot-chan mal wieder über die Leber gelaufen war.  
  
"Wie... kommt... es... hier... hin?" Kai betonte jedes Wort überdeutlich, als hätte er es mit einem Idioten zu tun. Kyosuke sah es anscheinend umgekehrt.  
  
"Karnata hat es Euch wie jeden morgen gebracht. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte der Mann besorgt, als der Jüngere seufzend in sich zusammensackte.  
  
"Nein. Schon gut. Ich will nur mit Masa sprechen. Wo ist er?"  
  
"Wisst Ihr das nicht? Ich habe Euch doch noch gestern gefragt, ob Ihr euch verabschieden wolltet. Er hat vorhin angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass er gegen Mitternacht in Tokio gelandet ist. Wollt Ihr mit ihn sprechen?" fragte der Mann hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Nein. Und jetzt .. RAUS!!!!!!"  
  
"Schon gut." grummelnd entfernte Kyosuke sich. `Bot-chan hat sich wirklich nicht verändert. Er ist immer noch so temperamentvoll wie eine Operndiva.´  
  
Am selben Abend berichteten die Nachrichten über einen Brand, der in einem Geschäftsviertel Tokios ausgebrochen war. Offiziell war ein schwelendes Kabel die Ursache. Inoffiziell wusste jeder, dass der Besitzer dieser Gebäude sich gegen den neuen Chef der Shouryuukai Yakuza aufgelehnt hatte.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Langsam wird es wohl etwas verworren, oder? ^ ^ " Wer immer sich bis hierhin durchgekämpft hat: Danke, danke, danke! *verbeug* *Boden küss* *angeekelt ausspuck* * mich verlegen grinsend von dannen schleich* 


	5. Teil 5

Teil 5  
  
"Kai, es ist Zeit fürs Abendbrot! Geruht der Herr diesmal, sich zu uns zu gesellen?"   
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Kais Kehle fühlte sich schon ganz kratzig vom vielen Fauchen an.  
  
"Aber Bon!" protestierte Kyosuke hilflos. "Ihr habt schon den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen! Wie lange soll das denn noch so weiter gehen?"  
  
"Pfft. Du gibt's wohl nie auf!"  
  
"Äh- wir haben auch einen besonderen Gast. Es wäre ihm eine Ehre, mit Euch zu speisen."  
  
"Gast???" `Masa?´  
  
"Ja!" `Puh, er beisst an!´  
  
Erleichtert geleitete Kyosuke Kai in das Esszimmer. Vor dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raums kniete schon jemand.  
  
"Sind das alle?" Kai musterte entgeistert den nur für zwei Leute gedeckten Tisch.   
  
"Und wer sind Sie?" fuhr er seinen mutmaßlichen Tischpartner verstimmt an. Lächelnd sah der Mann auf.  
  
"Erkennst du mich nicht, Kai- chan?"  
  
"Nicht dass ich wüsste! Sollte ich?" Ungeniert liess Kai sich an dem Tischchen nieder. Immerhin war das früher das Esszimmer seiner Familie gewesen, auch wenn eher immer Masa als sein Vater hier mit ihm gegessen hatte. Aber in den Jahren vor Kais Flucht waren diese gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten schon immer weniger geworden, bis sie schließlich völlig aufhörten. Kai schalt sich einen Narren, weil er wider Erwarten so sehr gehofft hatte, dass Masa wenigstens diesmal....  
  
Dabei war er doch immer noch in Tokio. Und hatte bestimmt besseres zu tun, als mit seinem ehemaligen (Hah!) Bot- Chan zu dinieren. Den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund ignorierend, musterte Kai neugierig seinen Gegenüber.   
  
"Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?" fragte dieser gerade. Ratlos schüttelte Kai den Kopf.  
  
"Na ja, es ist ein paar Jährchen her, aber ich hatte doch gehofft..."  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte Kai den Mann. Gedankenverloren zupfte er an seinen Lippen. Schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen. Eine kleine, aber kräftige Statur. Ein leicht europäischen Einschlag im Gesicht... Plötzlich fiel bei Kai der Groschen.   
  
"Miosuke! Miosuke Karnoki!"  
  
"Puh." Erleichtert lehnte der Mann sich zurück. "Dachte schon, es würde dir nie einfallen."  
  
"Ich verstehe selbst nicht, wie ich dich vergessen konnte..." Kopfschüttelnd trank Kai etwas von der Sake, die ein Diener ihm gerade servierte. "Du warst doch ständig hier, als ich klein war. Du und Masa hinget doch immer zusammen." Ein kleiner Stich der Eifersucht zuckte durch sein Herz. Masa und Miosuke...  
  
Als kleines Kind war er regelrecht Amok gelaufen, wenn Miosuke wieder mal durch seine häufige Besuche Masas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Masa hatte immer versucht zu erklären, das Miosuke nur ein alter Jugendfreund war, aber als achtjähriger hatte er es immer als Verrat angesehen, wenn Masa sich mehr auf andere als auf ihn konzentrierte. `Heute ist's doch noch immer so.´ gestand er sich verschämt ein.  
  
"Warum bist du plötzlich nicht mehr aufgetaucht?" erkundigte sich Kai höflich. Lächelnd nahm Miosuke ebenfalls einen Schluck Sake. Als die Flüssigkeit seine Geschmacksknospen passierte, schloss er genießerisch die Augen. "Ich hatte für die Familie einen wichtigen Auftrag im Ausland zu erledigen."  
  
"So lange?"  
  
"Manche Sachen dauern eben länger."  
  
"Hast du Masa schon gesehen?", erkundigte sich Kai vorsichtig.  
  
"Ja, vor einiger Zeit. Ganz kurz. Habe gehört, er seie jetzt in Tokio. Muss ja ziemlich was losgewesen sein!"  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Plötzlich aufmerksam geworden schaute Kai von seinem Essen auf.  
  
"Na ja, die Sache mit dem Grossbrand. Er verliert wirklich keine Zeit damit, sich Respekt zu verschaffen!"  
  
Kais Gabel fiel mit einem leisen Klacken auf den Teller.  
  
"Was... was meinst du damit?" `Masa .... Masa, du hast doch nicht...´  
  
"Ja, weist du das denn nicht?" Gekonnt täuschte Miosuke Erstaunen vor.  
  
"Der Besitzer dieses Viertels hat ein paar der unteren Clans gegen Masanori aufgehetzt. Er hielt ihn zu jung für solch eine Verantwortung. Eine Klanführung ist sehr schwer, wenn man erst in Masas Alter ist."  
  
"Aaa.... Aber Masa würde so etwas nie tun." stammelt Kai wider besseres Wissen.  
  
"Wirklich nicht? Er ist ein Yakuza. Mehr Sake!", winkte Miosuke einen der Diener heran, die gerade zur Tür herein spähten.   
  
"Überleg doch mal.", fuhr er nach der kurzen Unterbrechung fort. "Er ist Oberhaupt eines der mächtigsten Klans. Ohne harte Mittel kann man eine solche Position weder erlangen noch halten. Geschockt?" fragte er lächelnd. "Trink doch noch etwas!" Fürsorglich reichte er Kai eine neue Schale voller Sake. Wiederspruchlos trank Kai in einem Zug die Schale leer.   
  
"Du nimmst dir das wohl sehr zu Herzen?" Mitfühlend kniete Miosuke neben Kai nieder.  
  
"Nein. Natürlich nicht!" Wütend stürzte Kai sich noch eine Schale Sake hinunter.  
  
"Warum sollte ich auch?!"  
  
`Ja, warum sollte es.´, fragte er sich traurig.  
  
"Uh- oh, trink nicht so viel. Du hast ja schon Tränen in den Augen."  
  
"Der Schnaps ist ziemlich stark." krächzte Kai verlegen. Ungeschickt wischt er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.  
  
`Es gab bei den Brand über 20 Tote. Masa, das warst du nicht. Nicht du!´  
  
"Uh...", schwankend versuchte Kai, Miosuke klar zu sehen. "Glaub, ich hab´e schuviel ge... getrunken...", nuschelte er undeutlich.  
  
"Keine Bange, du siehst immer noch gut aus." Langsam fuhr eine Hand unter Kais Kinn und hob es an. Warme, nach Alkohol riechende Lippen berühren kurz die seinen.  
  
"Hm, du schmeckst gut, kleiner Bon."  
  
"Nicht...." Schwach versuchte Kai Miosuke   
  
davon abzuhalten, ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Seine Koordination war jedoch so schlecht, dass er noch nicht mal richtig in der Lage war, seine Finger zu kontrollieren. Sie bewegten sich zwar, aber irgendwie verzögert.  
  
`Masa wird böse werden. Ich habe wieder mal zu viel getrunken.´, geisterte es ihm durch den kopf.  
  
"Shhht, mein Hübscher, lass mich dir helfen." Irgendwie war er das T-Shirt doch losgeworden.   
  
"Du machst wohl viel Sport! Immer noch Kendo?" Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr Miosuke bewundernd über Kais Brust.  
  
"Nein, nicht..." versuchte dieser den Mann wegzustoßen.  
  
"Sag nicht, du stehst nicht auf Kerle!" schmunzelte Miosuke belustigt. "Masa hat gesagt, du seiest gut im Bett. Ich solle dich ruhig mal probieren!"   
  
Langsam drangen diese Worte in Kais benebeltes Bewusstsein ein. Für einen Moment erstarben seine ohnehin fruchtlose versuche, sich des Mannes zu erwehren. `Masa, NEIN!´  
  
"Du lügst!"  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen, Bot-chan?" Ironisch betonte Miosuke diesen Titel. Kais Verzweiflung schien ihn zu erregen. "Du und Masanori habt doch ständig Sex!"  
  
"Wie... kommst du denn... darauf?"  
  
Der Schock durchdrang langsam Kais Rauschzustand.  
  
"Bin doch nicht blind! Wegen dir hat Masa mich weggeschickt. Weil du dich jedes Mal aufgeführt hast, wie ein eifersüchtiges Eheweib! Du willst mir wirklich sagen, es liefe nichts zwischen euch? Eine kleine Schlampe wie du, die schwanzwedelnd hinter allem herhüpft, was ein Ding hat, was in dich gesteckt werden könnte? Er hat dich damals schon gefickt, stimmt`s?"  
  
Ein grober Kuss erstickte Kais panischen Protest. Hart riss Miosuke seine Hose auf und umfasste Kais schlaffen Schwanz.  
  
"Du kleine Hure lässt es dir mittlerweile bestimmt schon von jedem besorgen oder? "  
  
Fast hysterisch wehrte sich Kai. `Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!´ Das schwere Gewicht des Mannes drückte ihm die Luft ab. `Shinji...´ durchzuckten ihn Flashbacks. `Masa, oh Masa, bitte komm...´  
  
Wild aufbäumend wehrte er sich.  
  
"Hey, du Bastard bist ja `ne richtige Wildkatze! Hab´s doch gewusst!" Brutal zerrte Miosuke Kais Hose herunter und hob dessen Hüften an.  
  
"NEIN!!!"  
  
Ein kalter Luftzug zischte durch den Raum. In Erwartung des Schlimmsten kniff Kai die Augen zusammen. `Bitte, lass es nicht wieder so weh tun... Masa... bitte...´  
  
Plötzlich fiel das Gewicht Miosukes von ihm runter. Ein lautes Wutgebrüll liess Kai seine Augen erschrocken weit aufreissen.  
  
Mit blutigen Gesicht lehnte Miosuke an der Wand, seine Hände schützend vor sein noch halb erigiertes Geschlechtsteil haltend. Ein großer, dunkler Mann hielt ihm zähnefletschend ein Messer an den Hals.  
  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen!", fauchte er.  
  
"Masanori- das verstehst du ganz falsch!", flehte Miosuke ängstlich.  
  
"Ich denke nicht." antwortete Masa mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
"KYOSUKE!"  
  
"Ja, Chef?"   
  
"Bring ihn weg! Ich kümmere mich später um ihn!"  
  
"Zu Befehl!" Zusammen mit einen anderen Yakuza schleifte er den sich Wehrenden aus dem Raum.  
  
"Masanori, das kannst du nicht..." Energisch knallte Kyosuke die Tür hinter dem Tobenden zu. Masa und der immer noch total geschockte Kai waren alleine in dem Raum.  
  
Aufseufzend drehte sich Masa zu ihm herum. Ein sanfter Ausdruck ersetzte das kalte Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
  
"Bon, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Für einen Moment war alles wieder wie früher, als Kai sich schutzsuchend schluchzend an Masas breite Brust klammerte.   
  
"Masa... wie... warum...?"   
  
Behutsam strich der Mann kurz über Kais Haare.   
  
"Ich war sowieso schon auf dem Heimweg. Und als ich hörte, Miosuke wäre hier..." Er schloss die Arme enger um Kai. "Es Tut mir leid. Ich hätte ihn nie nach Japan zurückholen sollen. Aber ich dachte, er hätte sich geändert."  
  
"Geändert?" Das Gesicht immer noch an Masas Brust gepresst, war Kai durch den vertrauten Geruch schon sichtlich ruhiger geworden.  
  
"Er war schon früher... an Euch interessiert gewesen. Ihr wart damals noch ein Kind..." Masas Nasenflügel bebten angeekelt, als er mit trauriger Stimme fortfuhr: "Ich sorgte dafür, dass er all die Jahre zu beschäftigt war, um in Eure Nähe zu kommen. Aber nach dem Tode Eures Vaters..."  
  
"...brauchtest du einen Freund!" Kai hob seinen Kopf und sah Masa verständnisvoll an. Dann verdüsterte sich sein Blick.  
  
"Warum hast du ihn hierher geschickt?"   
  
"Das habe ich nicht!"  
  
"Du hast ihm nicht gesagt,...." Kai schluckte, als er mit der Erinnerung an die Worte kämpfte, die ihn aufs tiefste verletzt hatten, " ... dass er mich haben könnte?"  
  
"WAS??? Das glaubt Ihr doch nicht wirklich?!" fuhr Masa erschrocken auf. Entsetzt sah er, wie Kai den Blick senkte.  
  
"Bon- was habe ich getan, dass Ihr so von mir denkt?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel halb Tokio niedergebrannt?" verwendete Kai seine Bitterkeit wie ein Schwert.  
  
Für einen Moment schloss Masa die Augen. "Ihr habt davon gehört!" stellte er tonlos fest.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Bon... Ihr wisst, für die Familie muss ich manches tun, was nicht... angenehm ist. Das war Euch doch immer schon klar. Früher war es nicht anders!"  
  
"Aber du bist jetzt das Oberhaupt des Klans! Du kannst es ändern!" protestiert Kai aufgebracht.   
  
"Bon, gerade als Oberhaupt muss ich manche Dinge tun, die schlimm sind."  
  
"Dann hör doch auf!"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht, Bon!" Traurig sah Masa ihn an. "Das ist mein Leben. Auch wenn ich manchmal Dinge tue, die Ihr mir möglicherweise nicht vergeben könnt, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Diesen Job kann man nicht kündigen."  
  
"Doch, du hast eine andere Wahl!" Kai sprang auf und zog wütend seine Klamotten wieder an.  
  
"Diese Wahl wäre mein Tod. Und möglicherweise auch der Eure!" sagte Masa ruhig.  
  
"Ach, hör auf! Dir glaub ich kein Wort mehr!" Erregt stürmte Kai wieder mal aus einem Raum, in dem er sich zu selben Zeit wie Masa befunden hatte.  
  
"Bot-chan!" Aber der Junge war schon in den Fluren der Residenz verschwunden.   
  
Seufzend stellte Masa sich an eins der grossen Fenster, die zum Garten hinaus führten.  
  
"Betet, dass Ihr nie Erfahren werdet, welche Wahl ich für Euch treffen musste."  
  
Im schräg gegenüberliegenden Gebäudeteil ging für kurze Zeit das Licht an, als der Bewohner jenes Zimmer es betrat. Auch als er es wieder gelöscht hatte, starrte er noch lange durch die Dunkelheit zu der Gestalt am hellerleuchteten Speisezimmerfenster hinüber. " Er ist wirklich mittlerweile wie Vatergeworden!" fauchte Kai böse.  
  
"Willst du wirklich, dass ich dich hasse Masa? Dabei war es doch für einen Moment fast wie früher!"  
  
`Geborgen, geschützt in seinen Armen. Sicher, das mir nichts passieren kann, solange er da ist. Eine Illusion. Nur eine Illusion!´  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, das ich einige Zeit lang nicht weiter geschrieben habe. War im Urlaub. Und habe momentan noch etwas Stress, weil mein Studium bald anfängt und der ganze Umzugskram tödlich ist. Habe die FF schon, beendet, allerdings nur auf den Papier! Bitte geht mir nicht an die Kehle, wenn es etwas dauert, bis sie komplett ist. Ach ja, an all die Lieben, die so eifrig FBs in meine Richtung senden- Danke! Ohne euch wäre der Kram nicht so weit gediehen. 


	6. Teil 6

Teil 6  
  
Der Mond wanderte über den dunklen Nachthimmel und erfüllte das Zimmer mit seinem sanften Licht. Die Streben des Fenster malten ein Muster auf die Bettdecke des jungen Mannes, der in sein Kopfkissen verkrallt, sich unruhig hin und her warf. Schließlich richtete er sich frustriert auf, um es kurzerhand in eine Ecke zu pfeffern. Kerzengerade richtete er sich im Bett auf und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der nackten Brust.   
  
"So nicht, Masa! So nicht!"  
  
Mit nackten Füssen tappte er über den Holzboden in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Du wirst mir jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen!", schwor er sich. Energisch riss er die Zimmertür auf. Blindlings stürmte er in den dunklen Flur und kollidierte prompt mit einem Hindernis. "Wah....?" Erschrocken taumelte Kai. Sein Gegenüber konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen. Kais Gesicht wurde dabei gegen eine breite Brust gepresst. Muskulöse Arme umschlangen ihn stützend. Ein vertrauter Geruch stieg in seine Nase.   
  
"Vorsicht, Bon! Irgendwann werdet Ihr durch Eure Hast noch mal ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen!", murmelte eine Stimme belustigt.   
  
"Ma... Masa? Was machst du denn hier? Ich wollte gerade zu dir!".  
  
"Dann haben wir beide wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt!" Unbeabsichtigt strich Masa kurz über Kais Wange, ehe er den erschaudernden Jungen vorsichtig wieder los liess. Kai erholte sich langsam von seiner Überraschung. "Gut, dann können wir ja endlich reden!"  
  
"Seid Ihr nicht hungrig?", fragte Masa .  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Ihr habt heute Abend kaum etwas gegessen. Ich wollte Euch was bringen." Bei diesen Worten knurrte Kais Magen energisch.  
  
Während der Junge beschämt errötete, schob Masa ihn nur lachend in sein Zimmer zurück.   
  
"Hier!" Er warf Kai eine Tüte zu.  
  
"Was ist das?" Neugierig spähte Kai hinein. Das schwache Licht des Mondes reichte gerade aus, um den Inhalt als dunklen Brocken erkennen zu können.  
  
"Ein paar belegte Brote. Was anderes konnte ich leider nicht finden!" Seine Stimme klang dabei fast entschuldigend.   
  
"Super, Masa!" Kai liess sich mit der Tüte auf seinem Bett nieder. Er zog ein Bein an, um bequem zu sitzen. Dann holte er eines der Brote heraus und biss begierig hinein.  
  
"Auch eins?", bot er mampfend an.  
  
Lächelnd nahm Masa eine der Stullen. Im vertrauten Schweigen saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett.   
  
`Es ist fast wie früher.´ Verstohlen spähte Kai zu dem Mann neben sich. `Diese vertraute Atmosphäre. Damals wäre ich für ihn gestorben.´ Langsam kaute er weiter. ` Hätte er sich nur nicht so verändert!´  
  
"Was ist, Bon?"  
  
"Huh?" Gedanken verloren sah Kai auf. `Wann hatte Masa sein Brot aufgegessen?´  
  
"Ihr starrt seit 10 Minuten Euer Essen an. Schmeckt es Euch nicht? Ihr mochtet früher doch immer diese Sorte von Käse!"  
  
Kai wich Masas besorgten Augen aus. `Wenn ich nur nicht wüsste, dass er sich so sehr verändert hat.´  
  
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Hastig verzehrte Kai den letzten Rest seines Brotes. Und fegte mit fahrigen Fingern ein paar Krümel vom Bett.  
  
"Warum lügt Ihr mich an, Bon?" Bildete er sich ein, oder war da ein trauriger Ton in Masas Stimme?  
  
"Wer lügt hier wen an?", fuhr Kai auf. `Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen!´ Er wusste sehr gut, dass er selbst im besten Fall Masa nicht gewachsen war.  
  
"DU hast mich doch praktisch gegen meinen Willen hier hin geschleift. DU hältst mich hier unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden fest! Und DU hetzt mir dann noch deine lüsternen Freunde auf den Hals! Was soll das alles????"  
  
"Ich sollte besser gehen. Ihr überreagiert wieder." Entschlossen stand der Mann auf und strebte in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Du bleibst!" Nicht minder entschieden eilte Kai an ihm vorbei und versperrte mit ausgestreckten Armen den Türrahmen.  
  
"Bon..." Seufzend blieb der große Mann vor ihm stehen. Angesicht der Körpermasse, die vor ihm aufragte, kam Kai sich plötzlich ganz klein vor.  
  
"Nicht `Bon´! Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich diese Bezeichnung verabscheue. Wir sind immerhin Freunde. Oder ich dachte das bisher. Was ist passiert, Masa?", flehte Kai. Mühsam drängte er die Tränen zurück.  
  
"Freunde? Freunde halten das Wort, was sie einander gegeben haben und rennen nicht weg, nur weil ihre Hormone wieder einmal verrückt spielen. Ihr habt hinreichend bewiesen, dass Ihr Euch nicht um Euch selbst kümmern könnt. Mir bleibt keine andere Methode mehr, als Euch mit Gewalt von Eurem Besten überzeugen!" Wütend schob Masa den Jungen beiseite. Gelähmt wehrte sich Kai nicht. Masa hatte noch nie so hart mit ihm gesprochen.   
  
"Masa... warte!", befreite er sich erst aus seinen Schockzustand, als der Mann schon im Flur war. "Warte!" Erneut blockierte Kai den Weg, als Masa keine Anstalten machte, stehen zubleiben.  
  
"Ich rede mit dir!"  
  
" `Ich´ - es geht immer nur um Euch, nicht war, Bot-chan? Ihr kümmert Euch um nichts anderes. Solange Ihr nur Euren sturen Kopf durchsetzen könnt!"  
  
"D... das stimmt nicht.", stotterte Kai hilflos angesichts des ungewohnten Zorns in Masas Gesicht. Zorn auf ihn!   
  
"Ach ja?" Hart umfasste Masa Kais rechten Arm und zog den Jungen nah an sich heran.  
  
"Dann sagt mir, warum seid Ihr weggelaufen?" flüsterte er bedrohlich nahe an Kais Gesicht. Schwarzes Feuer sprühte aus seinen Augen und schien Kais schrumpfendes Herz zu verbrennen.   
  
"Ich.... Ich kann nicht. Bitte, es tut mir leid." Die Tränen flossen nun ungehindert über Kais Wangen. Und er schämte sich noch nicht mal dafür. Abrupt wurde er zurück gestoßen und prallte hart gegen die Wand. Ächzend sackte er in sich zusammen.  
  
"Dan erwartet auch keine Ehrlichkeit von mir!" fauchte Masa. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf den wimmernden Jungen verschwand er im dunklen Flur.  
  
"Kyosuke!" Ein übernächtigt wirkender Kai fing den eifrig umher laufenden Mann im Foyer ab. "Ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
"Masa ist abgereist, Bot-chan, falls Ihr ihn sucht!" murmelte der Mann beschäftigt und wollte an den Jungen vorbei eilen.  
  
Kai hielt ihn am Ärmel auf. "Das wollte ich zwar nicht wissen, aber danke für die Auskunft!", verkündete er sarkastisch. Ein alter Schmerz wummerte in seiner Brust.   
  
`Läufst du wieder vor mir weg? Hasst du mich so sehr?!´  
  
"Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, Bon. Der Boss möchte, dass ich einige Sachen für ihn erledige."  
  
"Ich will nur etwas von dir wissen. Danach kannst du weiter machen." Entschlossen verhinderte Kai jedes weitere Entkommen Kyosukes. Dieser seufzte resigniert.  
  
"Also gut! Was wollt Ihr wissen?"  
  
"Wie hat mein Vater damals Masa für mein Verschwinden bestraft?"  
  
Kyosuke wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Fragt mich das nicht. Bitte, Bon!", flehte er.   
  
Kai verzog das Gesicht. `So schlimm?´  
  
"Das ist ein Befehl! Ich muss es wissen, Kyosuke!" sagte er etwas sanfter, als sein befehlender Tonfall nichts brachte.  
  
"Masa und ich streiten uns ständig. Teils auch wegen dieser Sache, obwohl er es nie ausdrücklich sagt. Dieser Zustand gefällt dir doch auch nicht!"  
  
Der Mann schwankte in seiner Entschlossenheit.  
  
"Ich sag es auch nicht weiter!" Schwörend hob Kai die Hand. "Grosses Bot-chan Ehrenwort!"  
  
"Also gut." gab Kyosuke nach. Ganz überzeugt von der Sache war er jedoch immer noch nicht.  
  
"Aber nicht hier. Im Garten!"  
  
Stumm folgte Kai den Mann. In einer Laube beobachtete er zynisch lächelnd Kyosukes Suche nach eventuellen Lauschern.  
  
"Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen? Ich will ja nur wissen, was damals geschehen ist. Warum Masa sich so verändert hat."  
  
" `Nur´ sagt der Junge!" Stöhnend schlug Kyosuke sich gegen die Stirn.  
  
"Nun erzähl schon!", wurde er gedrängelt.  
  
"Ja, ja. Es ist nur nicht so einfach. Viel weiß ich aber auch nicht. Wir erfuhren von Euren Verschwinden durch einen Anruf Eures Vaters. Er zitierte Masa sofort zurück. Er musste auf der Stelle in sein Arbeitszimmer kommen."  
  
"Und was geschah da?" fuhr Kai ungeduldig dazwischen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich durfte den Raum nicht betreten. Noch nicht mal das Brüllen Eures Vaters war zu vernehmen. Es war richtig unheimlich. Wie im Auge eines Sturms.", bemerkte Kyosuke nachdenklich.  
  
"Ja, ja, nun erzähl schon weiter!"  
  
"Als Masanori heraus kam, war er kreidebleich. Er verschwand ohne ein Wort. Ich wollte ihm folgen, aber Euer Vater rief mich zu sich und sagte mir, dass ich ab sofort Masas Aufgaben übernehmen solle."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Masa war danach lange Zeit verschwunden. Über ein Jahr. Erst unmittelbar vor dem Tode Eures Vaters tauchte er überraschend wieder auf."  
  
"Wo... wo war er solange ?", erkundigte sich Kai betroffen.  
  
"Das weiß keiner. Er kam wieder und sagte Eurem Vater, es seie alles erledigt."  
  
"Was erledigt?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung." wiederholte Kyosuke. "Er sah jedenfalls schrecklich aus. Total abgemagert. E hatte ein rastloses Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass man sich richtig fürchten musste."  
  
"Masa? Du machst Witze!"  
  
"Leider nicht. Man vermutet, dass Euer Vater ihn auf eine sehr wichtigen und gefährlichen Mission schickte."  
  
"Was für eine Mission? Sollte er mich suchen?"  
  
"Nein." verkündete Kyosuke dem aufgewühlte Jungen. "Soweit ich weiß, hatte Euer Vater ihm das verboten. Ein paar unserer Leute waren auf Eurer Spur, verloren sie aber bald."  
  
"Aber.... aber Masa fand mich doch..."  
  
"Das war erst später. Kurz nach seiner Rückkehr starb Euer Vater. Man deutete auf einen Herzanfall hin. Erst danach übernahm Masa die Suche nach Euch persönlich. Es war natürlich schwer, weil er gerade erst das Clanoberhaupt geworden war, aber er hat es wohl irgendwie geschafft."  
  
"Hm. Ich verstehe." Kai verstand eigentlich gar nichts. "Aber warum ist er dann so wütend auf mich? Ist doch praktisch gar nichts passiert!"  
  
"Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. " Gestand Kyosuke sichtlich erleichtert, dass das Verhör dem Ende zuging.  
  
"Weiß wirklich keiner, wo er in dieser Zeit gewesen sein könnte?"  
  
"Außer ihm selbst? Nicht, das ich es wüsste. Euer Vater könnte ihn sonst wohin geschickt haben."  
  
"Was hat er mit dir angestellt, Masa?". Bekümmert starrte Kai aus dem Fenster. "Hat es dich wirklich so sehr verletzt, dass ich mein Wort gebrochen habe?"  
  
Gedankenverloren ging Kai in sein Raum auf und ab. `Was habe ich ihm nur angetan?´  
  
Eine Ebene seiner Seele schien im Schmerz erstarrt zu sein. Ein drückendes Gefühl in seiner Brust und Magengegend schnürte ihm den Atem ab. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erfuhr der verwöhnte Bot-chan der Shouryuukai Yakuza, was echtes Schuldgefühl war.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Oh Mann! Sichte gerade den Papierstapel mit den restlichen Teilen. Mindestens 5 sind das noch. Die Epiloge nicht mitgezählt. Glaube, ich werde noch alt und grau, bevor ich das abgetippt habe. Gibt irgendwo jemand, der dann so nett ist, und mir dann `nen Krückstock holt? *suchend unter meiner Brille herleuere* *Rheumakissen verlagere* Keiner? Verdammt! * Heul* 


	7. Teil 7

Teil 7  
  
In dieser Nacht weckten starke Arme Kai aus seinen Alptraum geschüttelten Schlaf, in denen ein ihm fremd gewordener Masa ihm wütende Beschimpfungen entgegen schleuderte.  
  
"Nein! Es tut mir leid!"  
  
Tränen schossen aus seinen Augen. Nur langsam wurde er sich der Nähe seines Geliebten bewusst.  
  
Sanfte Lippen küssten zärtlich die salzigen Spuren auf seinen Wangen weg. Die mittlerweile so schmerzlich vertrauten Hände strichen beruhigend über sein Haar und seinen zitternden Körper.  
  
Solange, bis Kai in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel.   
  
Die Stimme seines nächtlichen Besuchers murmelte bis weit in die Morgendämmerung hinein beruhigende Liebkosungen in sein Ohr und hielt die drohenden Alpträume in Schach.  
  
"Kyosuke! Hey, Warte doch mal!" Keuchend lief Kai quer durch den großen Bürotrakt des Hauses hinter Masas Stellvertreter her. Es waren zwei Wochen seit ihrem Gespräch vergangen. Zwei Wochen, seit dem letzten Streit mit Masa, wie Kais innere Uhr rechnete.  
  
Geduldig wartete der Mann, bis Kai bei ihm angelangt war.   
  
"Was gibt es denn, Bot-chan?" erkundigte er sich freundlich.  
  
"Meinst du, ob Masa etwas dagegen hätte, wenn ich Samejima- Sempai und Enjoji besuche?"   
  
`Warum ist er so rücksichtsvoll?´ Argwöhnisch beäugte der Mann Kai. `Was heckt er jetzt wieder aus?´  
  
"Ich denke, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich momentan in Tokio aufhalten würden. Nur leider befinden die beiden sich momentan nicht in Japan." erklärte er dem verdutzten Kai.  
  
"Nicht in Japan?" quiekte dieser entsetzt. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Euer Bruder..." Kai verzog bei dieser Bezeichnung das Geicht "... hat von Eurem Vater viel Geld geerbt Er und Samejima- san sind seit Monaten auf einer Weltreise. Momentan dürften sie sich auf... äh... Kuba befinden.", stellte er nach einem Blick auf seinen überquellenden Terminkalender fest, welchen er ständig bei sich trug.  
  
"Kuba? Was wollen die denn da?" Empört stampfte Kai mit dem Fuß auf. "Ich langweile mich hier!"  
  
Nur mühsam verkniff sich Kyosuke ein Grinsen. So sehr hatte der Bon sich doch nicht verändert.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, sie wissen sich zu amüsieren." versicherte er. Abfällig schnaubte Kai.  
  
"Aber falls Ihr Gesellschaft braucht- Masanori kommt heute wieder." Nicht gerade erfreulich. Kais Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich noch mehr.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn sehen möchte!", verkündet er.  
  
Kyosuke seufzte verhalten. "Bon.... Ihr müsst langsam Frieden mit ihm schließen. Sonst macht ihr euch nur gegenseitig das Leben schwer."  
  
"Das habe ich ja versucht!" protestierte Kai. "Aber dieser Holzkopf will einfach nicht!"  
  
"Ich bin sicher, Ihr findet einen Weg." Geschäftig griff Kyosuke nach einem Schreibtischordner.  
  
"Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet...."  
  
Kai sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. `Meinen Frieden mit Masa machen- wenn's doch nur so einfach wäre.´  
  
Mit klopfenden Herzen stand Kai vor der Tür zu Masas Zimmer. Es war immer noch das selbe wie vor Jahren. In gewissem Sinne hatte es ihm erleichtert, zu hören, dass Masa es ablehnt hatte, die wesentlich geräumigeren Räumlichkeiten von Kais Vater zu beziehen. Auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum er so empfand.  
  
Innerlich rüstete er sich. "Jetzt oder nie!" flüsterte er leise.  
  
Seit ihm vor drei Stunden die Geräusche im Haus Masas Ankunft verraten hatten, hatte er mit sich selbst gerungen. Es war jetzt ein Uhr morgens. Nach langen Grübeln hatte Kai endlich den Punkt erreicht, wo er glaubte, eine Konfrontation mit Masa ertragen zu können. Er wusste nicht, wann er wieder soviel Kraft zusammenkratzen könnte.   
  
Und trotzdem... raste sein Herz und sein Blut wurde so schnell durch seinen Körper gepumpt, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Zaghaft klopfte er an der Tür. Keine Antwort. Zögernd wollte er erneut die Hand heben, als sich die Tür auch schon öffnete.   
  
Mit gelockerten Hemdkragen und ohne den so gut wie allgegenwärtiges Jackett starrte Masa ihn lange wortlos an. Unsicher befeuchtete Kai seine Lippen, ehe er leise fragte: "Kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir sprechen!", fügte er fast als Entschuldigung hinzu.   
  
Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Weile trat Masa beiseite und liess Kai in sein Zimmer ein.  
  
Dessen Blick überflog rasch den kargen Raum- abgehen von den überladenen Schreibtisch deutete nichts darauf hin, dass hier jemand wohnte- und sah sich suchend nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. `Er hat noch gearbeitet. So spät in der Nacht!´  
  
Laut fragte er: "Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich setze?"  
  
Immer noch schweigend wies Masa auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Unsicher liess Kai sich darauf nieder, während Masa wie ein drohender Berg vor ihm stehen blieb. `Er empfängt hier keine Gäste.´ Dafür benutze Masa immer die Büroräume. Kai war seines Wissens immer der einzig gewesen, der Masa in seinem Zimmer besuchen durfte.   
  
Das Schweigen dehnte sich in die Länge. Dehnte und wand sich, bis Kai sich davon fast erdrosselt fühlte. Schließlich liess Masa sich seufzend auf sein schmales Bett nieder. Automatisch schien der Raum weniger drückend auf Kai zu wirken.  
  
"Also- ich dachte, Ihr wolltet reden."  
  
Kai nickte verkrampft.  
  
"Nun... Wenn Ihr kein Wort sag, wird das schwer werden, Bot-chan."  
  
Täuschte er sich, oder schwang in Masas Stimme ein weicher Unterton mit?  
  
"Tut mir leid." krächzte Kai. Seine Stimme hörte sich an, als seie sie jahrelang nicht benutzt worden.  
  
"Ich will das nicht mehr!" brach es aus ihm heraus. Masa merkte auf.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Diesen Zustand. Egal was passiert, immer wenn wir miteinander reden, wirst du irgendwann so..." Er suchte nach Worten "...hart."  
  
"Spielt Ihr auf den Streit vor zwei Wochen an?" erkundigte sich Masa scharf. Kai, dem dieser Ton in der Stimme seines ehemals besten Freundes nicht entgangen war, zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
"Nicht nur darauf."   
  
"Hm. Ich verstehe." Nachdenklich zog MAsa ein Knie an und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Diese entspanntere Haltung lockerte etwas von Kais Anspannung .`Wenn er es sich so bequem macht, kann er nicht allzu wütend auf mich sein.´ Mutiger geworden redete er weiter:  
  
"Ach ja? Immer, wenn ich versuche, mit dir zu reden, passiert irgendetwas, ich weiß noch nicht mal was, und wir streiten wieder."  
  
"Und Ihr glaubt, ich wäre alleine Schuld daran?" erkundigte sich Masa ruhig.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Überrascht sah Masa auf.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich die Schuld daran habe. Ich hätte dich damals nicht verraten sollen. Ich hätte bleiben, und nicht weglaufen sollen."  
  
Kai presste hilflos die Hände aneinander. Seine Mundwinkel verkrampften sich, obwohl er gewaltsam versuchte, sie zu lockern, damit Masa ihm nichts ansah.  
  
"Schön, dass Ihr das einsieht!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Vater dir deswegen angetan hat." Masas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Mühsam schaffte es Kai weiterzureden: "Aber ich werde es wieder gut machen. Sag mir nur wie!!"  
  
"Ihr denkt, alles wäre so einfach. Braucht Euch nur zu entschuldigen, ein bisschen Buße tun und alles wäre gut. Aber Ihr seid jetzt erwachsen. Ihr müsst Verantwortung für Euer Tun übernehmen."  
  
"Das will ich ja!" Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung verhinderte Kai, dass er anfing zu schreien. "Aber du lässt mich nicht."  
  
"Ich lasse Euch nicht?" Drohend richtete Masa sich auf.  
  
"Hättet Ihr einmal in Eurem Leben richtig zugehört, dann wüsstet Ihr, was ich will!"  
  
"Du willst die Wahrheit.", flüsterte Kai tonlos.  
  
"Ihr sagtet, Ihr wolltet es wiedergutmachen. Wir waren mal Freunde..."  
  
`Waren? Ist es schon vorbei? Fassungslos erstarrte Kai, während Masa fortfuhr: "... Ihr schuldet mir zumindest die Wahrheit."  
  
"Sagst du mir dann auch, was Vater dir angetan hat?" , fragte Kai zögernd.  
  
Langsam stand Masa auf und ging zu dem Stuhl hinüber, auf dem der Junge saß. Endlose Sekunden lang musterte er das Gesicht seines einstigen Schützlings. Dann wandte er sch abrupt ab.  
  
"Betet, dass Ihr nie erfahren werdet, was Euer Verschwinden ausgelöst hat.", sagte er barsch. KAi starrte verzweifelt Masas Rücken an.  
  
"Wie soll ich ehrlich sein, wenn du es auch nicht bist?" fragte er anklagend.  
  
"Manche Sachen solltet Ihr lieber nicht wissen."  
  
"Warum nicht? Soweit ich verstanden habe, wolltest du Ehrlichkeit!"  
  
"Meine Art von Ehrlichkeit würde Euch nicht gefallen." Bitter verschränkte Masa die Arme vor der Brust. Für Kai wirkte diese zusätzliche abwehrende Bewegung wie ein Schlag.  
  
"Das versteh ich nicht!" Mit fastquälender Langsamkeit wandte sich Masa endlich herum.  
  
"Sagen wir mal so..." Er fokussierte Kais Gesicht "....Ihr könntet mich hassen."  
  
"A-Aber warum? Ich könnte dich nie hassen!"   
  
`Er sorgt sich um meine Gefühle?!´  
  
"Ich d-dachte.. DU hasst MICH!"  
  
Wenn Kai jetzt nicht anfing aufzupassen, würde er wirklich anfangen zu stottern!  
  
"Ich könnte Euch nie hassen, Bon!!!" sagte Masa sanft. Er kniete sich vor Kai nieder und legt ihm sanft die Hände auf die Schultern, so dass ihre Gesichter auf der gleichen Höhe waren.  
  
"Warum verlangst du dann Ehrlichkeit von mir? Gibst du mir nicht auch das Recht, dir manche Dinge zu verschweigen?"  
  
"So schlimm ist das, was Ihr mir sagen willst?" Besorgt lächelte Masa den Jungen an. Verschämt blickte dieser beiseite.  
  
"Und das, was du mir sagen willst?"   
  
Im stillen Einvernehmen lächelten sich die beiden Männer verhalten an.  
  
"Frieden?" Schlug Kai vor. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus.  
  
"Frieden!" Grinsend schlug Masa ein.  
  
Aber es wurde nicht wie vorher. Trotz des Friedensschlusses zwischen den beiden wich Masa ihm aus. Und Kai duldete es. Warum? `Ja, warum?´ fragte er sich selbst mehr als einmal bitter. `Er darf es nicht erfahren!´   
  
Viel gewichtiger waren jedoch Masas Worte: "Ihr könntet mich hassen!"  
  
Was konnte ihm angetan worden sein, dass er so was fürchtete? Oder besser- was hatte Masa getan?  
  
Vier Tage später fand man ca. 96 Km von Osaka entfernt eine Männerleiche. Der Körper war zu sehr verstümmelt, um eine Identifizierung zu ermöglichen. Erst eine zahnärztliche Untersuchung konnte das zerschlagende Gebiss einigermaßen rekonstruieren. Zu 95% Wahrscheinlichkeit stand für die Polizei fest, das der Tote jemand war, der zeitweise unter dem Namen Miosuke Karnoki lebte. Dessen mutmaßlichen Verbindungen zu den verschiedenen Yakuzaclans wurden als mögliche Todesursache angesehen. Die Polizei wusste es besser, als nach dem Täter zu fanden.  
  
In der Saganoresidenz indes ließ ein Dienstbote diskret den Teil mit den Leichenfund aus der Zeitung verschwinden, welche dem junge Bot-chan auf sein Zimmer gebracht wurde. Araki wollt nicht, dass sein junger Schützling davon erfuhr.  
  
Er schützte ihn immer noch.  
  
Sogar vor sich selbst.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Bin wie gesagt umgezogen, und habe noch kein Internet. Und wenn ich mir das Ganze so anschaue- Oh Gott! Was habe ich da nur fürn Mief geschrieben??? 


	8. Teil 8

Teil 8  
  
Leises Stöhnen erfüllte den dunklen Raum. Zwei ineinander verschlungene Körper wälzten sich auf den schmalen Bett. Liebkosungen, keuchend geflüstert, wehten von einem Mund an den anderen. Ineinander verflochtene Hände verkrampften sich kurz, als die größere der beiden Gestalten vorsichtig in die kleinere hinein stieß. Willenlos wand sich diese im Griff ihres Liebhabers, während beide langsam dem Höhepunkt zusteuerten..  
  
Fast gleichzeitig glaubten sie die Erde im Moment des Höhepunktes ihrer Vereinigung beben zu spüren.   
  
Als die ersten Bücherborde auf das Paar kippten, merkten sie zu fast zu spät, daß es diesmal ein wirkliches Erdbeben war.  
  
Die harte Kante eines Buches riß Kai schmerzhaft aus der Umklammerung seines Geliebten. Dieser schloss seine Arme reflexartig um ihn und schützte Kai so mit seinen eigenen Körper vor den herabstürzenden Büchern.  
  
Gleichzeitig glitt er aus ihm heraus und zerrte den Jungen vom Bett herunter.  
  
Schmerzensschreie hallten durch das Haus, als Kai völlig perplex in die Höhle geschoben wurde, die eins der auf die Bettkante gestürztes Regal bildete. Sein nächtlicher Freund drückte ihn an die Wand und zwängte seinen massigen Körper ebenfalls in den Hohlraum. Ein weiterer Erdstoß katapultierte Kai nach vorne in dessen Arme.  
  
Schützend umschlossen diese ihn.  
  
"Keine Angst. Ist bald vorbei." Murmelte der Mann beruhigend in sein Ohr.  
  
Das Regal über ihnen klapperte verdächtig. Zum Glück hielten die montierten Zwischenwände, da ansonsten die beiden ernsthafte Verletzungen davon getragen hätten.  
  
"Es ist sehr schlimm diesmal" flüsterte Kai in die Halsbeuge des anderen.  
  
Ein Lachen ließ dessen Kehle vibrieren. "Ich pass schon auf dich auf!" Dennoch stand Kai noch mindestens eine Ewigkeit lang Todesängste aus, bis sich die Erde endlich wieder beruhigte.  
  
"Bleibt hier drinnen. Es könnte noch ein Nachbeben geben."  
  
Der Fremde kroch aus ihrem Schlupfloch hinaus. Kai hörte ihn rumoren, als er seine Kleidung zusammensuchte.  
  
Nach einer Weile tapste er ebenfalls aus seinem Versteck. Es war noch immer dunkel. Fluchend stolperte Kai über irgendwelche herabgestürzten Gegenstände, bis er endlich so was wie eine Hose gefunden hatte. Sich hastig ankleidend eilte er, bezugsweise stürzte er, in Richtung Tür. Strom gab es natürlich nicht, was ihn nicht desto trotz nicht aufhielt, eine Zeitlang hektisch den Lichtschalter zu betätigen.  
  
Im Flur schlug ihm Stimmenlärm entgegen. Mit Taschenlampen bewaffnet eilten notdürftig verarztete Bedienstete durch die Gegend. Kurzerhand hielt Kai einen an. "Wo ist Masa?"   
  
"Irgendwo dahinten!" Der Mann wies in eine unbestimmte Richtung und eilte weiter.  
  
Es dauerte ungefähr 20 Minuten, bis bei all dem Chaos Kai endlich Masas ruhige Stimme hörte.  
  
Er stand in der Lobby.  
  
`Warum habe ich nicht sofort da nachgesehen?' Ärgerlich stampfte Kai auf ihn zu.  
  
Nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet stand dieser geduldig inmitten eines Meeres von Kerzen und Taschenlampen und wies den Hausbewohnern die jeweiligen Aufräumarbeiten zu.  
  
"Masa!"  
  
"Bon, schön, das Ihr in Ordnung seid!" Lächelnd nahm Masa sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, Kai zu mustern. Ein Stirnrunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht und einen Augenblick lang erschien es Kai, als ob Masas Gesicht einen Ton bleicher geworden wäre. "Ihr blutet!"  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Du da, komm her!"  
  
Energisch wurde der Diener mit dem Verbandkasten herbei zitiert. "Verarzte ihn!" wies Masa ihn an.  
  
Eilig holte der Mann einen Tupfer heraus und handwerkelte an Kais Stirn herum.  
  
"Hey, ich bin nicht verletzt!" protestierend wich Kai dem Mann aus.  
  
"Und was ist dann das? Ketchup?" Der Sanitäter ehrenhalber hielt ihm einen blutigen Tupfer ins Gesicht.  
  
"Blut?" fragte Kai blauäugig. Der Mann schnaubte nur. Geschickt verarztete er Kais Wunde unter Masas finsterer Beobachtung.  
  
"Ihr solltet in Euer Zimmer zurückgehen, und Euch ausruhen. Ich schicke jemanden, der dort aufräumt!"  
  
"Das kann ich alleine!" `Der Behandelt mich ja schon wieder wie ein Kind!'   
  
"Auf keinen Fall! Ihr habt Glück, dass das Buch Euch nicht schlimmer getroffen hat!" wehrte Masa entschieden ab.  
  
Vor sich hin grummelnd marschierte Kai zurück in sein Zimmer. Irgendwie fand er eine Taschenlampe und tastete sich in deren hellen Schein langsam durch das Chaos.  
  
"Also ehrlich! Bin doch keine 10 mehr!" Müßig bückte er sich, um einen blinkenden Gegenstand aufzuheben. Ein scharfer Kopfschmerz liess ihn zurücktaumeln. "Verdammt! Sieht so aus, als hätte Masa doch recht!"  
  
Er fegte Bücher, Deckenputz und zerknüllte Decken von seinem Bett, um sich dann vorsichtig drauf zu legen.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment verschwamm de Schein der Taschenlampe vor seinen Augen, ehe er letztendlich erschöpft einschlief.  
  
Als er sie wieder aufschlug, schien das sanfte Licht der Morgensonne unerträglich hell in sein leidlich von Trümmern befreiten Zimmer.  
  
Ein Diener fuhrwerkelte immer noch an dem zerstörten Fernseher herum.  
  
"Was...?" Ächzend versuchte Kai sich aufzurichten.  
  
"Oh, Bot-Chan" Der Mann drehte sich herum. " Bleibt ruhig liegen, ich mache das schon."   
  
"Schmeiss das Teil doch einfach weg!" Dennoch sackte Kai willig in die Kissen zurück. Irgend jemand hatte ein Lacken über ihn ausgebreitet. Vorsichtig tastete er seine Stirn ab.  
  
"So ne Scheiße!" maulte er.  
  
"Huh?" Als er die Hand öffnen wollte, fiel etwas metallisches heraus.  
  
"Hab ich das die ganze Zeit festgehalten?" Grübelnd griff er nach dem Gegenstand. Bei Tageslicht schien er nicht mehr das Licht zu reflektieren, sondern war nur noch ein gewöhnlicher...  
  
"WAS????" Trotz hämmernden Kopfschmerzen katapultierte sich Kai fast aus dem Bett. "Bot-Chan! Ihr solltet Euch doch ausruhen!" Ärgerlich drückte der Diener ihn zurück und steckte schimpfend das Lacken um Kai fest.  
  
Dieser hörte nicht auf ihn. Fassungslos drehte er den silbernen Manschettenknopf in seiner Hand. Ein eingraviertes Drachenmotiv fing seinen Blick. Gedankenverloren schien er in den Linien des Motivs zu versinken.  
  
"Muss ich erst den Boss holen, damit Ihr endlich zur Vernunft kommt?", jammerte es neben ihm.  
  
"Den Boss???" Kai sah abgelenkt auf. Dann klickte es.  
  
"Ja, hole ihn. Sofort!"  
  
Natürlich kam Masanori Araki nicht. Kai wanderte gut zwei Stunden schnaubend auf und ab, bis er sich schließlich entschloß, Masa selbst zu suchen.  
  
In der etwas ordentlicheren Lobby war er nicht. Dort arbeiteten nur ein paar Handwerker, welche anfingen. Die Wände und die Decke neu zu verputzen.  
  
Schließlich fing er den herum eilenden Kyosuke ein.  
  
"Der Boss? Der ist kurz weggefahren. Er schaut sich die Schäden an den anderen Gebäuden der Familie an."  
  
"Mist!". Fluchend stand Kai einen Augenblick lang ratlos da. Letztendlich blieb ihm nichts übrig, als sich wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer zu begeben.  
  
"Wenn Ihr möchtet, Bon, sag ich Euch Bescheid, wenn er wieder da ist!" rief Kyosuke ihm nach kurzen Zögern hinterher.   
  
"Danke!". Immer noch mürrisch entfernte sich Kai.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Also was die Telekom angeht- holt euch nie da einen Internetanschluss. Ich habe die Zugangssoftware seit einer Woche und es klappt rein gar nichts. Entweder ist das alles großer Mist, oder was wahrscheinlicher ist- ich habe keine Ahnung von PCs. Muss also weiterhin jedes WE den Computer meiner Eltern besetzen. Ach ja, da war doch irgendwo ein Geburtstagskind oder? Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich, Andrea! 


	9. Teil 9

Teil 9  
  
Nur noch frisch verputzte Wände erinnerten an das Beben, als Masanori spät abends zurückkam. Die zerstörte Einrichtung war entfernt und routiniert durch neue ersetzt worden. Zufrieden liess Masa einen Blick durch sein wiederhergestelltes Büro schweifen, ehe er sich mit einem Seufzen in einem der Sessel niederließ.  
  
Einen Augenblick schloss er erschöpft die Augen.  
  
Als sich von hinten plötzlich zwei Arme um ihn legten, erstarrte er. Dann lockerte er seine Anspannung und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ihr seid noch nicht im Bett, Bon?"  
  
"Nein.", murmelte Kai, das Gesicht auf Masas Schulter abgelegt, während er hinter dessen Sessel kniete.  
  
"War nicht müde."  
  
"Das hört sich aber ganz so an." Immer noch lächelnd wollte Masa sich aus Kais Umarmung lösen. Doch der Junge ignorierte seinen Fluchversuch und drückte sich nur noch fester an ihn. Masas Lächeln erstarrte.  
  
"Bon, was ist los?"  
  
"Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen, Masa." Langsam liess Kai eine seiner Hände an Masas Brust herabgleiten.   
  
Der Mann wollte gerade aufstehen, als Kai etwas in seine Hand fallen liess.  
  
"Was ist das?" Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Masa den Gegenstand.  
  
"Einer der Manschettenknöpfe, die ich dir vor 11 Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe."   
  
"Wie seid Ihr daran gekommen?" erkundigt sich der Mann scheinbar gelangweilt.  
  
"Das wollte ich eigentlich von dir wissen.", wehte Kais Stimme fast zärtlich an Masas Ohr.  
  
"Wie meint Ihr das?" Erneut machte Masa Anstalten sich aus Kais Griff zu lösen. Diesmal liess der Junge ihn los. Langsam stand er auf und legte den Kopf schief in den Nacken, um Masas Augen mit seinem Blick zu treffen. Eine seltsame Sicherheit erfüllte sein Herz.  
  
"Ich fand ihn beim Aufräumen in meinem Zimmer."  
  
"Ihr habt aufgeräumt? Ihr solltet Euch doch ausruhen!"  
  
"Masa..." Kai zögerte. Die folgenden Worte fielen ihm plötzlich schwer. Sehr schwer. Zu vieles war geschehen, zu vieles noch unklar. Und wenn er sich jetzt irrte, verlor er möglicherweise den letzten Kontakt zu seinem besten Freund.   
  
"Woher... Woher wusstest du, dass es ein Buch war, das mich so verletzt hatte?"  
  
"Was wollt Ihr, Bon?" Masas Stimme schien vor Langeweile zu triefen. Er wandte sich ab und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ein Fenster. Wie ein riesiger Berg fing er das eindringende Licht auf und liess Kais flehende Blicke an seinen Rücken abprallen.  
  
"Eine Antwort!" Trotz seines hämmernden Herzens wagte Kai nicht, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Masa seufzte resigniert. "Warum regt Ihr Euch darüber so auf? So wie Ihr Eure Regale aufstellt, prasseln regelmäßig Bücher bei einem Erdbeben auf Euer Bett. Ich habe Euch schon mehrmals gesagt, Ihr sollt die verdammten Dinger endlich woanders aufstellen."  
  
"Und woher wusstest du, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in meinem Bett war?" fragte Kai etwas unsicher. Er konnte Masas Lächeln bei dessen Antwort fast spüren: "Es war mitten in der Nacht, Bon! Wo solltet Ihr Euch um diese Zeit sonst aufhalten?" Fast hätte Kai aufgegeben. Diese Antworten waren zu schlüssig, als dass sie seine vage Theorie bestätigen. Dennoch war da etwas, fast unerkannt, selbst für jemanden, der ihn so gut kannte wie Kai, was diesen aufhorchen liess. Dieser Ton in Masas Stimme.... Wie er weiter konsequent zum Fenster hinausstarrte... Und sich weigerte, ihn anzusehen...  
  
Dennoch stand Kai kurz vor der Verzweiflung.  
  
"Und was ist dann das hier?", hob er den Knopf auf, den Masa auf der Sessellehne abgelegt hatte.  
  
"Ein Manschettenknopf, wie Ihr schon gesagt habt. Ich habe ihn wohl irgendwann mal in Eurem Zimmer verloren."  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, trugest du ihn gestern.", bluffe Kai. "Und gestern warst du nicht in meinen Zimmer. Jedenfalls nicht bis zum Abend."  
  
Sein Beschützer schien vor dem Fenster erstarrt zu sein.   
  
"Masa?" Zögernd trat Kai näher, als sich der Mann nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht rührte.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er von hinten die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an den starren Rücken.  
  
"Masa...?", flehte er.   
  
Nach einem Augenblick rührte sich der Mann endlich. Langsam nahm er eine von Kais Händen. Den Blick durch Masas Rücken verwehrt fühlte der Junge nur, wie seine Hand langsam noch oben gezogen wurde. Kai keuchte erschrocken auf, als Masa sie vorsichtig an seine Lippen führte und sanft eine Kuss darauf hauchte.  
  
"Masa...." Scharren von Ameisen schienen von Kais Hand aus durch seinen Arm zu rasen. Wie eine Sturmgewalt überrannten sie sein Herz.  
  
"Masa!" hauchte er wieder und lehnte sich einen Moment schwach an den Rücken des älteren Mannes an.  
  
"Ich wollte nie, das du es erfährst." flüsterte dieser fast lautlos und liebkoste Kais Handfläche erneut mit seinen Lippen. "Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Was redest du denn da? Du hast mich nie verletzt, Masa! Ich liebe dich doch!" Erschrocken hielt Kai die Luft an. Sein verfluchtes, loses Mundwerk.  
  
Traurig lächelte Masa. "Das habe ich befürchtet. Gerade das wollte ich verhindern."  
  
"Aber warum? Wenn du mich nicht willst, warum bist du dann so oft zu mir gekommen? Wolltest du nur den Sex?" `Und nicht mich?´  
  
"Das kann ich nicht glauben!"  
  
"Glaubt es ruhig, Bon." Unheimlich ruhig sagte er das. Wütend entriss Kai ihm die Hand, die Masa immer noch umfangen hielt. "Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit diesem Bon -scheiß an! Und sieh mich gefälligst an!"  
  
Abrupt drehte Masa sich herum. Einen Moment lang stockte Kai der Atem, als er auf dessen traurige Augen traf. Fast im Zeitlupentempo strecke er eine Hand aus, die , welche Masa kurz zuvor so liebkost hatte, und streichelte dessen Wange. Mit einem Laut, der zwischen einen Schluchzen und einem Stöhnen hing, riss Masa ihn bei dieser Berührung fest an sich.  
  
Hauchend fuhr sein Atem über Kais Hals "Bon..." ehe sein Mund der Spur seines Atems folgte.  
  
"Seht Ihr, was Ihr mit mir macht?" Seine Lippen wanderten zu Kais Kinn. "Ich brauche Euch so sehr, dass ich dich zerstören würde, nur um dich zu bekommen." Er riss seinen Kopf hoch und küsste Kai fast brutal auf den Mund. Statt jedoch, wie von Masa beabsichtigt, zurückzuweichen, presste dieser seine Hände zu beiden Seiten an Masas Kopf und zwang diesen, seinen Kuss fortzusetzen.  
  
Atemlos riss Masa sich schließlich aus Kais Griff los und führte den strauchelnden Jungen zu dem Sessel, in dem er selbst kurz zuvor gesessen hatte. Er kniete sich davor nieder und nahm die Hände des Jungen in seine eigene. Kai war zu perplex um irgendwie zu reagieren. Masa schien das auch nicht von ihm zu erwarten.   
  
Lange Zeit, sehr lange Zeit musterten seine fast nachtschwarzen Augen das Gesicht des Jungen.   
  
"Ich würde für dich sterben, Kai. Das weißt du doch?"  
  
Stumm nickte der Junge. Masa strich kurz über seine Hände.  
  
"Was immer Ihr von mir verlangt, werde ich tun. Nur - lieben kann ich Euch nicht!"  
  
"A- aber wieso?" kamen die Worte stotternd über Kais Lippen.  
  
"Ihr seid zu kostbar für mich. Mein Leben ist ohne das deine nichts wert. Aber wenn ich zulange in deiner Nähe bleibe, schadet das dir nur. Ich würde dein Leben vergiften."  
  
"Und... Und warum hast du dann...?"  
  
Masa beugte sich kurz vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Kais Lippen.  
  
"Ich habe dich so lange gesucht. Und noch länger vermisst. Zu lange vielleicht...." Seine Stimme schien sich einen Augenblick zu verlieren, ehe er wieder etwas fester fortfuhr: "Euer Vater verbot mir, Euch zu suchen- ich wäre fast gestorben. Immer wieder habe ich mir ausgemalt, was Euch passiert sein könnte- wo Ihr wohl gerade seid."  
  
`Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Schmerz in Masas Stimme höre.´ dachte Kai betroffen. Mit vor Gefühl vibrierender Stimme fuhr Masa fort: "Ich hätte alles getan, um Euch suchen zu dürfen. Als Euer Vater starb, war ich so froh wie nie zuvor, denn das gab mir die Position und endlich die Möglichkeit, dich zu suchen."  
  
"Nun, du hast mich ja auch gefunden." murmelte Kai etwas verwirrt.  
  
Masa schien unbewusst ständig zwischen der förmlichen Anrede und dem vertrauten "du" zu wechseln. Ein Zeichen von Schwäche? Dabei kam Masa ihm doch immer so stark vor. Und nun war Kai offenbar derjenige, der die meiste Selbstkontrolle hatte. Na ja nicht besonders viel. Aber immerhin noch etwas mehr als der Mann, dessen ihm so vertrautes Gesicht plötzlich Emotionen zeigte, die Kai hinter der starren Fassade nie vermutet hatte.  
  
"Durch Zufall." Bitter verzog Masa das Gesicht.  
  
"Und wieso hast du dich dann an jenen Abend nicht zu erkennen gegeben?", stellte Kai vorsichtig die Frage, welche ihm schon seit dem ersten Verdacht hinsichtlich der Identität seines nächtlichen Liebhabers auf der Zunge brannte.   
  
Schmerzlich lächelte der Mann. "Das wollte ich ja. Aber Ihr kamt herein und zogt Euch vor meinen Augen aus- Ihr hättet Euch doch nie mir hingegeben, wenn Ihr gewusst hättet, wer ich war. Ihr wart ja immer noch in wer-weiss-wen verliebt."  
  
"Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht.", murmelte Kai sanft. Zärtlich fuhr er durch Masas streng zurück gekämmten Haare.  
  
"Und dann bist du einfach am nächsten Morgen aufgetaucht und hast so getan, als wäre nichts? Wenn ich dir so egal bin, warum hast du mich dann überhaupt angerührt?  
  
"Du bist mir nicht egal, Bon."  
  
"Aber warum dann dieses Versteckspiel?" Kai verstand nun gar nichts mehr. "Du sagst, du kannst mich nicht lieben, schläfst aber gleichzeitig mit mir. Was soll das?" (Oh ja, Kai hat nicht gerade die männliche Auffassung von Liebe. = bei ihm bedeutet Sex auch = Liebe)  
  
Masa streichelte kurz Kais Wangen. Seufzend schmiegte dieser seinen Kopf an die raue Handfläche. Masas Daumen strich kurz über Kais Unterlippe.  
  
"Vielleicht... seid Ihr einfach ein guter Liebhaber. Man findet selten einen Partner, der so gut im Bett zu einem passt."   
  
Bei diesen Worten verschwand der verklärte Blick, der bis jetzt in Kais Augen leuchtete.  
  
"Du willst mich nur im Bett?" quietschte er entsetzt auf.  
  
"Bon!" Beruhigend versuchte Masa den aufgebrachten Jungen in den Sessel zurück zu drücken. "Gerade deshalb verschwieg ich es Euch. Ihr beabsichtigt wieder mal, mehr in eine Sache hinein zu interpretieren, als eigentlich dran ist."  
  
"Versteh ich dich dann richtig?" wütete Kai.  
  
"Du schläfst mit mir- unbeabsichtigt, es gefällt dir, und du beschließt, die Scharade weiterzutreiben, nur damit ich nichts hinein dichte? Warum hast du mich dann nicht ganz in Ruhe gelassen?"  
  
"Wie gesagt, Kai. Du bist verdammt gut im Bett."  
  
"Pfft!" verächtlich schnaubend schubste der Junge Masa beiseite. "Du kannst mich Mal!" mit einem lauten Krachen warf er im Hinausstürmen die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ihr dachtet doch nicht, dass unsere beiden Süßen schon fertig wären mit ihrem Gefühlswirrwarr? *hähä* Man sollte mich nie in den Urlaub schicken und mir ein paar Blöcke zur Hand geben. Aber wenn ich Teil 10 geschafft habe, ist der erste Block auch -endlich- zu Ende. Dann dürften- äh- nur noch ein Teil und zwei Epiloge kommen. Wenn ich mal so weit vorgreifen darf.   
  
UUNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD ein riesendankesschön an all die fleißigen FB- Schreiber. Ohne euch hätte ich den ganzen Kram schon beim Umzug in `ne Ecke geschmissen.  
  
*knuddel* 


	10. Teil 10

Teil 10  
  
"Masa? Bist du wach?" flüsterte es an das Ohr des Yakuzas.  
  
"Ja." Er war aufgewacht, als der Junge sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Der schwache Lichtschein vom Flur, beim Öffnen der Tür, verriet ihm einen kurzen Augenblick, wer sein nächtlicher Besucher war. `Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er nach heute Abend noch mit mir spricht.´  
  
Er spürte, wie sich Kais Gewicht auf die Matratze senkte.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir reden!"   
  
"Haben wird das denn nicht gestern getan?" Seufzend richtete Masa sich auf. "Also, was gibt es, Bon?"  
  
"Ich habe nachgedacht. Über das, was du gesagt hast."  
  
"Ach ja?" Gewaltsam zwang Masa sich, nicht die Arme nach Kai auszustrecken.  
  
"Du hattest recht."  
  
"Was?" Nicht ganz die Wendung, die er erwartet hatte.  
  
"Es war falsch von mir, dich zu etwas zwingen zu wollen, was du mir nicht geben kannst. Ich bin zufrieden, wenn wir die Sache... auf den bisherigen Level... fortsetzen können." Verlegen stockte er mehrmals beim Sprechen.  
  
"Bisherigen Level? Ihr meint...?"  
  
Hatte er sich verhört?  
  
"Ja. Es reicht mir, wenn wir nur... äh... Sex haben. Wenn es das ist, was du willst."  
  
`Mein Gott- er sorgt sich... um mich???´  
  
"Warum diese Meinungsänderung, Bon?" Seine Hände fuhren nun doch nach vorne und strich sanft über die Brust des Jungen. Masa musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als dessen Atem schneller ging.  
  
"Du... du hast mal von Ehrlichkeit gesprochen, erinnerst du dich?" Das schien schon Jahre her zu sein.  
  
"Wenn ich dir jetzt alles erzähle, bist du dann auch offen zu mir?"  
  
Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er Kais forschenden Blick auf sich spüren.  
  
"Vielleicht." wich er aus.  
  
"Das ist unfair!" Wütend schlug Kai auf die Bettdecke. Masa rückte vorsichtshalber ein Stück weg, um nicht beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt, getroffen zu werden.   
  
"Bon..."   
  
"Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß! Ich habe einen Namen! Nenne mich wenigstens so, wenn wir alleine sind!"  
  
Lachend fing Masa Kais umher schlagende Fäuste mit seinen Händen auf. Vor Wut zitternd fügte sich der Junge nur langsam seinen Beruhigungsversuchen.  
  
"Ich habe einen besseren Namen für dich." Er grinste leicht.  
  
"Und was für ein Schwachsinn fällt dir denn ein?"  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Koibitu?" flüsterte Masa gegen seinen Mund.  
  
Abrupt hielt Kai in seinem Abwehrversuch ein. Argwöhnisch rückte er ein Stück von Masa ab.  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
"Gefällt dir der Name nicht?"  
  
Unschuldig blinzelte Masa.  
  
Als Kai stürmisch die Arme um ihn warf, und ihn küsste, hatte er seine Antwort.  
  
"Kannst du bitte das Licht anmachen?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich will dich bei Licht sehen!"  
  
"Du weißt doch, wie ich aussehe."  
  
"Aber nicht jetzt ! bitte Masa !"  
  
Resignierend streckte der Mann eine Hand aus und zündete die Nachttischlampe an.  
  
"Besser so?"  
  
"Ja, danke!" Kai richtete sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf. Langsam liess er seinen Blick über Masa schweifen. Geduldig lehnte sich Masa in seine Kissen zurück und liess seinen Geliebten gewähren.  
  
Er konnte sich jedoch ein Zusammenzucken nicht verkneifen, als Kai mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Masas Drachenkopf fuhr.  
  
"Das... das hat doch bestimmt weh getan?"  
  
"Es ging." Masa fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei dieser Frage  
  
"Warum magst du nicht, wenn ich sie ansehe oder berühre?", fragte Kai neugierig.  
  
"Sie hat Euch immer Angst gemacht. Es ist ein Zeichen meiner Loyalität Eurem Vater gegenüber."  
  
`Er ist wieder auf Distanz bedacht.´ Kai war der Wechsel in der Anrede zwar aufgefallen, trotzdem fuhr er, ohne sich seine verletzten Gefühle anmerken lassen, fort: "Aber er ist tot. Ist deine Tätowierung jetzt nicht wertlos geworden?" Vorsichtig folgten seine Finger den Muster auf Masas Haut.  
  
"Nicht ganz. Ich liess sie machen, weil Sagano Euer Vater war." Der Finger stoppte.  
  
"Du hast sie für mich gemacht? Ehrlich?" fragte Kai eher ungläubig.  
  
"Shht." Lächelnd drückte Masa ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Du warst immer für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinen Leben!"  
  
"Sicher?" Kai war immer noch skeptisch.  
  
"Warum zweifelst du?" Sanft strich Masa über Kais nackte Schulter. "Schau nicht so ängstlich. Du könntest mich erschissen, und selbst dann würde ich niemanden mehr lieben als dich."  
  
"Hm." Gedankenverloren musterte der Junge ihn.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Kai errötete.  
  
"Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich... nun ja... ganz sehe?"  
  
"Ganz?" Masa hob eine Augenbraue. "Sicher?", scherzte er.  
  
Verkrampft nickte Kai.  
  
"Nur zu!" Einladend deutete Masa auf das Lacken, was seinen Unterleib bedeckte. "Bedient Euch!"  
  
Kai lief noch röter an. Vorsichtig hob er das Lacken und spähte darunter. Blitzschnell liess er es wieder allen.  
  
"So groß?" fragte er entsetzt. "Aber es kam mir gar nicht so vor."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich deine Erinnerung etwas auffrischen." Masa langte zu Kai hin und zog ihn eng an sich heran. "Mal sehen, ob du mich immer noch ganz aufnehmen kannst." raunte er.  
  
Der erstarrte Kai blickte kreidebleich auf die Beule, die sich langsam unter dem Lacken abzeichnete. Schließlich nickte er schluckend.  
  
"Mm." Kai kuschelte sich noch etwas enger in Masas Arme.  
  
"Bon!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ihr müsst aufwachen." Masas Atem strich sanft über Kais Stirn.  
  
"Wieso?" Schlaftunkend wie er war, wollte Kai nichts weniger, als aus seiner momentanen, warmen Zuflucht, zu entfliehen.  
  
"Es wird hell." Kai fühlte Masas Finger auf seinen Kopfhaut, als dieser zärtlich seine Haare zauste.  
  
"Na und?" Immerhin war es noch nachtschlafende Zeit. Welcher vernünftige Mensch stand schon auf, nur wie es hell wurde???!  
  
"Kai. Das Haus erwacht gleich. Ich will nicht, dass du hier gesehen wirst."  
  
"Warum? Ich dachte..."  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn keiner von uns weiß."  
  
"Was?" Schlagartig verschwand Kais Müdigkeit. "Ich habe mich wohl verhört!"  
  
"Das habt Ihr nicht!"  
  
Masa fiel anscheinend immer in diese respektvolle Anrede, wenn er Distanz zwischen Ihnen schaffen wollte. Den ohnehin schon deswegen aufmerksam gewordenen Kai entging dies auch jetzt nicht.  
  
"Masa!" Verzweifelt warf er seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes.  
  
"Stoss mich nicht weg. Willst du etwa so tun, als wäre nichts passiert?"  
  
"Nein. Aber es ist besser, wenn vorerst niemand davon erfährt."  
  
"Aber warum denn nicht?"  
  
"Es würde... die Dinge nur unnötig verkomplizieren. Bitte Liebster, vertraue mir."  
  
Einen Moment lang schienen die beiden in ihrer Umarmung erstarrt zu sein. Dann atmete Kai tief durch. Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett.  
  
"Also gut. Wenn du mich so bittest.", verabschiedete er sich mit einen bitteren Lächeln. Er war schon auf halben Weg zur Tür, als Masas Ausruf ihn innehalten liess.  
  
"Kai!" Er sprang aus dem Bett und umschlang den Jungen von hinten. "Denk nicht, ich würde bereuen, was geschehen ist."   
  
Kai verharrte mit gesenkten Kopf.   
  
"Koibitu?" Liebkosend strich Masa über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich verstehe." "Sicher?" Besorgt registrierte Masa, dass der Junge in seinem Armen zu zittern angefangen hatte.  
  
Zögernd berührte er dessen feuchte Wangen.  
  
"Oh, ihr Götter!" Betroffen zwang er Kai, sich herumzudrehen. Mit sanfter Gewalt hob er dessen Kopf.  
  
Der Junge schloss beschämt seine feuchten Augen.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an!", flehte er.  
  
"Kai...." Mit seinem Daumen wischte er die Wangen des Jungen trocken. "Wenn dir nicht wohl bei der Sache ist, dann sag es mir. Es gibt nichts, was ich weniger will, als dass du dich zu etwas gezwungen fühlst."  
  
"Sorge dich nicht, Masa. Es ist nichts."  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an. Die Sache belastet dich. Wir sollten sie beenden, ehe es noch schlimmer wird."  
  
"NEIN!" Erschrocken umfasst Kai Masas Schultern. " Tu das nicht!", er presste sein Gesicht gegen dessen Brust. "Bitte... Ich brauche dich!"  
  
"Ach, Bon..." Bekümmert vergrub Masa seinen Kopf an Kais Schulter.  
  
"Es macht dich unglücklich. Irgendwann wird es dich zerstören. Ich bin der letzte, der dich glücklich machen kann."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht. Du bist der einzige.", widersprach Kai heftig. "Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du es verbergen willst."  
  
"Ist das das einzige, was dich so bekümmert?" Wachsam musterte Masa Kais Gesicht. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich zu etwas zwingst!"  
  
"Das tue ich nicht!"  
  
Masa war immer noch nicht überzeugt. Er schien von seiner einmal gefassten Meinung nicht abweichen zu wollen. Mit einem diplomatischen "Wir werden sehen, was wird." schob er Kai zur Tür hinaus.  
  
"Du tust es schon wieder." murmelte Kai traurig.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du flüchtest vor mir."  
  
"Sicher, Bon?" Mit einem traurigen Lächeln schloss er die Tür knapp vor Kais Nase. Der geschockte Junge hörte nur noch, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde.  
  
"Masa? Der ist abgereist!" Besorgt musterte Kyosuke Kais steinernes Gesicht.  
  
`Nanu? Er jammert nicht? Er wird nicht wütend? Er zeigt nur diese seltsame Miene. Haben sie sich etwa wieder gestritten? Der Boss ist ja auch so komisch drauf.´  
  
"Aha. Danke sehr, Kyosuke." Ausdruckslos starrte Kai weiter in den Fernseher.   
  
"Gern geschehen!" Irritiert zögerte Kyosuke. "Soll ich Euch Bescheid sagen, wenn er wieder da ist?"  
  
"Nein, danke!"  
  
Achselnzuckend verließ Kyosuke den Raum. `Sollen sie das unter sich ausmachen´  
  
"Masa?"  
  
"Ja, Bon?" Geschäftig sah Masa kurz von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Es war etwa drei Tage her, seit er von seiner Reise zurückgekommen war. Kai hatte kein Wort über seine fast einen Monat langen Abwesenheit verloren. Ehrlich gesagt, hatten die beiden in den drei Tage jede Art von Konfrontation vermieden. So sehr, dass sie bis zu diesen Moment kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten.  
  
"Ich habe eine Bitte!"  
  
"Bon?" Erstaunt hob Masa eine Augenbraue. Kai bat normalerweise nicht, er forderte lieber. Besorgt musterte er dessen schmale Gestalt. War er etwa noch dünner geworden?   
  
"Ich will nach Tokio! Enjoji und Ranmaru sind zurück. Ich würde sie gerne treffen. Ich habe meinen Bruder schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Das ist keine gute Idee." Er bedeutet Kai sich zu setzen.  
  
Standhaft ignorierte dieser seine Aufforderung.  
  
"Warum? Momentan hast du doch alles unter Kontrolle. Du hast in Tokio so aufgeräumt, dass keiner es wagen würde, jemanden aus DEINEM Klan auch nur schief anzuschauen. Selbst wenn man wüsste, dass meine Sicherheit irgendwelchen imaginären Einfluss auf deine Position hätte.", schloss Kai sarkastisch.  
  
"Bon!" Masa atmete empört aus.  
  
"Stimmt es etwa nicht? Diese Sache, von wegen meine Anwesenheit hier sichere deine Position, ist doch nur eine Ausrede. Du wolltest mich doch nur hier haben, damit du mich ficken kannst!" Denn letzten Satz brüllte er fast.  
  
"KAI!" Entsetzt stand Masa auf. Besorgt warf er einen Blick auf die geschlossenen Tür. Dann wandte er sich wieder Kai zu. "Bon. Das stimmt nicht. Das wisst Ihr auch. Die Situation war nur etwas angespannt. Und Ihr habt immer noch Feinde. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn Ihr nach Tokio fährt."  
  
"Ich habe zwei Jahre ohne deinen Schutz sehr gut alleine überstanden! Dann werde ich ja wohl auch ein paar Tage bei meinen Bruder lebend überstehen!"  
  
"Na ja, bei Eurem Bruder, huh? Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" Schelmisch grinste Masa. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Wenn Ihr solche Sehnsucht nach Samejima habt, kann er Euch doch hier besuchen."  
  
"Ist es das? Bist du eifersüchtig auf Sempai? Dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Für mich gab es nie einen anderen als dich!" Aufgebracht stürmte Kai in Richtung Tür. Kurz vorm Verlassen des Raums drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, du würdest alles für mich tun. Dann halte dein Wort!"  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
  
Fassungslos starrte ein sehr nachdenklich Masa ihm hinterher.  
  
TBC 


	11. Teil 11

Teil 11  
  
`Ich kann nicht aufhören, an seine Küsse zu denken.´ Gedankenverloren berührte Kai seine Lippen. Nach seinem Ausbruch war er direkt auf sein Zimmer geflüchtet. Seit drei Stunden saß er schon mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Sessel. `Wenn er mich berührt, scheine ich in einen bodenlosen Strudel zu fallen. Nur, das ich nicht das Gefühl habe, darin verloren zu gehen. Er ist ja da. Er fängt mich auf. Auch wenn ich jetzt weiß, dass das Ganze für ihn eine komplett andere Bedeutung hatte als für mich. Er hat mich schon früher ausgesperrt. Aber nie so. Wir waren uns noch nie körperlich so nah und emotional so weit voneinander getrennt.´  
  
Kai zögerte kurz. `Soll ich noch mal zu ihm gehen? Aber immer, wenn ich das getan habe, ging hinterher irgendetwas schief. Warum? Was habe ich dir getan ?´ seine Hände verkrampften sich. `Ich muß hier weg. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich noch einmal weg stösst.´  
  
Leises Klopfen an der Tür riess ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Bleibt draußen!.... Verdammt, ich sagte draußen blei...." Er brach abrupt ab, als Masa sich durch die halb geöffnete Tür schob. Kai schwieg, als der Mann die Tür hinter sich schloss und langsam näher kam. Folgsam rückte er ein Stück beiseite, als sich Masa neben ihm auf den Sessel quetschte.  
  
Es war eindeutig zu beengend. Der Großteil von Masas Gewicht lag auf der Sessellehne, wodurch das Möbelstück bedenklich kippte.   
  
Kurzerhand hob er den überraschten Kai hoch und nahm ihn auf seinen Schoss. Seufzend legte der die Arme um Masas Hals. Er wand sich ein bisschen, bis er einen bequemen Sitz gefunden hatte. Geduldig ließ Masa Kais herum Gerutsche über sich ergehen. Endlich schien sein Schützling eine Haltung gefunden haben, die ihm behagte. Das Gesicht an Masas Brust gepresst, lauschte er dessen beruhigenden Atemzüge. Zärtlich strich Masas rechte Hand durch Kais Haare, während sein anderer Arm die Hüfte seines Geliebten fest umfing.  
  
"Hast du das ernst gemeint?" brach Masa schließlich leise das Schweigen.  
  
"Was?" Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte Kai sich immer noch an die breite Brust.  
  
"Das, was du vorhin gesagt hast!"  
  
"Was habe ich denn gesagt?" Nur mühsam unterdrückte Kai ein Grinsen. Er spürte deutlich, wie Masas sich wandte, die Worte auszusprechen. Schließlich ergriff Kai selbst die Initiative.  
  
"Das du der einzige für mich bist?"  
  
"Stimmt es?" Die Hand auf seinen Kopf zögerte kurz.  
  
"Ist das so schwer für dich zu glauben?"  
  
Langsam strichen Masas Finger weiter. "Wundert dich das?", fragte er stattdessen.  
  
"Nein. Aber du kennst mich doch eigentlich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das, was ich für Ranmaru empfinde, nicht mit dem zu vergleichen ist, was ich für dich fühle."  
  
"Also empfindest du doch etwas für Samejima?" Masa sprach so leise, dass Kai ihn trotz der intimen Nähe kaum verstand.  
  
"Ja. Ich mag und bewundere ihn. Und vielleicht bin ich etwas neidisch, weil Enjoji solch einen Partner hat."  
  
"Aha1"   
  
Fragend hob Kai den Kopf; "Du glaubst mir nicht?"  
  
"Ach Bon..." Traurig glitt Masas rechte Hand an Kais Wange und streichelte sie sanft.  
  
"Ich glaube, dass Ihr noch zu jung seit, um Eurer Gefühle sicher zu sein. Wie bei Samejima wisst Ihr nicht, was Ihr für mich fühlt."  
  
"Moment mal!!!" Empört richtete sich Kai auf. Er drehte sich umständlich herum, so dass er breitbeinig auf Masas Schoss saß und diesem direkt ins Gesicht starrte.  
  
"Willst du mir etwa vorschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde?"  
  
"Wer könnte das?" Ein liebevoller Ausdruck trat in Masas Augen. "Das würde ja so sein, als ob ich Selbstmord begehe."  
  
Angesichts eines wütenden funkelnden Augenpaares unterließ er weitere Scherze.  
  
"Aber du bist wirklich noch sehr jung. Du bist gerade erst 21. Deine Gefühle sind noch flatterhaft."  
  
"Flatterhaft???" Kai bohrte wütend seine Fäuste in Masas Oberschenkel. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich flatterhaft bin???"  
  
Trotz der Malträtierungen verzog Masa keine Miene.   
  
"Denk doch mal nach, Kai. Erst verliebst du dich Knall auf Fall in Samejima, dann in irgendjemand anderen. So sehr, dass du wegen ihn wegläufst. Und dann behauptest du, mich zu lieben..." Rasch legte er eine Hand auf Kais mund, ehe dieser wütend losschnauben konnte. "Ihr könnt körperliche Anziehung immer noch nicht von emotionaler unterscheiden." Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als Kai ihm aufgebracht in die Hand biss.  
  
"Alleine Euer verhalten in den letzten Tagen zeigt das. Ihr könnt Euch noch nicht mal mit mir in Ruhe unterhalten. Jedesmal, wenn ich etwas sage, dass Euch nicht passt, haust du einfach ab."  
  
`Kann er sich nicht mal entscheiden, wie er mich anredet? Dieses ewige Wechseln ist ja schrecklich.´ Grummelnd ließ Kai zu, dass Masa seine Hand von Kais Mund entfernte. Rote bisswunden zeichneten sich auf der Handfläche ab.  
  
"Das hältst du mir vor? Du bist doch derjenige, der immer wegrennt!"  
  
"Schreit nicht so. Sonst gehe ich." Ruhig konfrontierte Masa Kai mit seinen entschlossenen blick.   
  
"Was ich gesagt habe. Du willst gar nicht mit mir reden. Du hörst mir ja noch nicht mal richtig zu." Etwas leiser fuhr Kai fort; "Du maßt dir an, meine Handlungen zu interpretieren. Wie falsch du damit liegst, interessiert dich nicht!" Es war ihm unmöglich, weiter so nah an Masa zu bleiben. Ungeschickt rutschte er von dessen Schoß herunter. Nur die helfende Hand Masas verhinderte, dass er in seiner Hast stolperte. Aufgebracht schüttelte er sie ab.  
  
"Laß mich doch einfach gehen. Ich halte es nicht länger hier aus. Das habe ich befürchtet, als ich..." Er biß sich auf die Lippen. Fast wäre ihm zuviel heraus gerutscht. Hastig fuhr er fort: "Aber du hast recht. Wir kommen offenbar nicht miteinander reden. Zuviel steht zwischen uns. Würdest du also dann jetzt bitte gehen?" Ohne Masa weiter zu beachten stampfte Kai zum nächsten Schrank und suchte hektisch nach einem Trainingsanzug. Er musste sich abreagieren. Als er das Türschloss nach einer Weile immer noch nicht hörte, fauchte er:   
  
"Bist du noch immer da? Geh endlich!"  
  
Er fand einen Anzug und zerrte ungeduldig daran. Der darüberliegende Kleidungsstapel schwankte bedrohlich.  
  
"Verdammt!" Kai fuhr zurück. Und prallte direkt mit Rücken gegen Masa. Geschickt streckte der Mann seine Arme an Kai vorbei und rettete die Kleidung vorm herabfallen. Dann löste er Kais Hand bestimmt aus ihren verkrampften Griff um den Trainingsanzug.  
  
"Was machst du noch hier? Ich sagte doch, du solltest gehen." Trotz all seinen Bemühungen konnte Kai ein Sschluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Masa trat einen Schritt zurück, Prüfend musterte er Kai.   
  
"Du wolltest vorhin sagen, warum du weggelaufen bist, stimmt's?"  
  
"Und wenn? Das interessiert doch keinen mehr." Kais trotzig verschränkten Arme verfehlten jedoch ihren Zweck. Masa kam wieder näher. Reflexartig wich der Junge einen Schritt zurück, so dass er fast im Schrank gelandet wäre. Den Rücken an die Schrankboarde gepresst, versucht er angestrengt, Masa finsteren Blick auszuweichen. Warum war er plötzlich so böse geworden?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai bei allen, die solange gewartet haben. Leider bin ich in den letzten Wochen kaum zum Weiterschreiben gekommen. *in Schreibarbeit erstick* Konnte ja noch nicht mal diesen Teil komplett fertig schreiben. Na ja, dann kommen eben noch ein paar Teile dazu. *grins* 


	12. Teil 12

A/N: Oh ihr lieben Feedyschreiber! *grins* Wie lieb ich euch doch alle habe. Danke, dass ihr mich die ganze Zeit so toll unterstützt. Ich hoffe, bis Weihnachten den Kram hier fertig zu haben.  
  
Aber hier erstmal Teil 12, bzw. Teil 11.2 :  
  
Teil 12  
  
"Kai..." Masas Arme stützten sich beidseitig an dem offenen Schrank ab. Er neigte leicht den Kopf zu den in der Mitte gefangenen Jungen.   
  
"...mich interessiert das. Ich bin damals vor... Sorge fast gestorben."  
  
Kai entging das kurze Zögern nicht.  
  
"Nur Sorge?" fragte er zaghaft.  
  
Immer noch leicht verschreckt, von dem auf ihn ruhenden finsteren Blick, strich er zögernd über Masas angespannten Mundwinkel.  
  
"Wirklich nur Sorge?"  
  
Masa atmete tief ein. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Ein undeutbarer Ausdruck flog über sein Gesicht. Dann trat er entschlossen einen Schritt zurück. Kais Hand fiel wie ein toter Gegenstand hinab.  
  
"Oh ihr Götter. Du hast Angst vor mir!" Fassungslos wankte Masa ein paar Schritte von dem verdattert dreinblickenden Kai zurück. Scheinbar kraftlos sackte er im Sessel zusammen.  
  
Er verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Was habe ich nur getan?" Der Schmerz in Masas Stimme brach Kai fast das Herz.  
  
"Nein! Das stimmt nicht!" Erschrocken eilte er neben Masa und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Mann sah nicht auf.  
  
"Lüg nicht. Ich sah es in deinen Augen. Oh mein Gott..."  
  
"Masa..." Kai kniete neben dem Sessel nieder. Behutsam schlang er die Arme um ihn.  
  
"Ich war erschrocken. Du warst plötzlich so böse."  
  
"Ich wollte dich nie verletzen..." murmelte Masa gramgebeugt. "Es ist meine Schuld, stimmt's? Hätte ich dich nicht an deinen Vater verraten, wärst du nicht endgültig abgehauen. Ich habe dich dazu gezwungen."  
  
Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Alles abstreiten und hoffen, dass das reichen würde, um einen Teil des Schmerzes von seinem Geliebten zu nehmen? Oder versuchte er es besser mit der ... Wahrheit? Kai stand auf.  
  
Unruhig lief er im Raum auf und ab. Das konnte aber auch gewaltig in die Hose gehen.  
  
"Du hast recht .", begann er. Angelegentlich mied er Masas überraschten Blick. "Ich bin wegen dir weglaufen. Und ja, aus Angst vor dir."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Immer noch vermied der Junge Masas Blick. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus registrierte er, das die Schultern seines Freundes bei seinen Worten wieder zusammensackten.  
  
Mühsam suchte Kai nach Worten.  
  
"Ich... ich hatte keine Angst vor dir, Masa. Sondern eher vor dem, was du tun würdest, wenn ich dir sagen würde, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich ... lustig darüber machen würdest. Oder noch schlimmer, mich bemitleidest. Und wieder wie ein kleines Kind behandelst, was sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher ist."  
  
Der Schmerz in Kais Stimme stand dem in Masas Haltung nichts nach. Erst nach einer Weile sickerten seine Worte durch. Ungläubig riss Masa seinen Kopf hoch.  
  
Suchend richtete er den Blick auf Kais Gesicht. Hoffend, eine Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass er sich nicht verhört habe.  
  
Aber Kai wandte ihm den Rücken zu.   
  
Fast schwerfällig erhob Masa sich aus dem Sessel. Mit hölzernen Schritten ging er zu Kai hinüber. Hinter dem Jungen blieb er unsicher stehen. "Kai?"  
  
"Im gewissen Maße habe ich immer gewusst, dass du es warst."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Der nächtliche Besucher. Ich habe den Kuß nie vergessen, den du mir gegeben hast, als du aus dem Krankenhaus kamst. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. All die Jahre dachte ich, du siehst mich nur als ein lästiges Anhängsel. Und die Arbeit für die Familie wurde dir immer wichtiger. Ich war... glücklich..., als ich erfuhr, dass du es doch warst."  
  
"Kai..." Masas Hand berührte sachte Kais Schulter. Er reagierte nicht. Monoton sprach er weiter:  
  
"Es macht mir nichts aus, dass du nur physisch an mir interessiert bist. Das reicht mir. Auch wenn du dich so sehr verändert hast, dass ich..." Haltlos fing Kai an zu schluchzen.  
  
Rasch drehte Masa ihn herum und wiegte ihn in seinen Armen.  
  
"Nimm mir nicht auch noch das. Ich bitte dich!" Sturzbächengleich strömten die Tränen über Kais Gesicht. Seine Hände krallten sich flehend in Masas Hemd fest.  
  
"Wenn du meiner überdrüssig geworden bist und mich so schonend loswerden willst, dann sag es doch direkt! Ich überstehe das schon. Nur schick mich nicht aus deiner Nähe weg. Das... das überstehe ich nicht!"  
  
Ungebrochen strömten die Tränen weiter über sein Gesicht. Rissen jeden Gedanken an Scham über sein unmännliches Verhalten hinweg.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Wäre seine Sicht nicht so verschwommen gewesen, wäre Kai in den seltenen Genuß gekommen, Masa einmal völlig hilflos zu sehen. Diese Schwäche währte aber nur einen Augenblick.  
  
Kurz entschlossen hob er Kai hoch und trug ihn zu Bett hinüber. Behutsam legte er den Jungen auf der Matratze und hüllte ihn wie ein kleines Kind in die Laken ein.   
  
Während Kai sich in sein Kissen verkrampfte und versuchte, seine Tränen dadurch zu stillen , dass er sein Gesicht darin platt drückte, saß Masa nachdenklich an seiner Seite.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so für mich empfinden könntest. Für dich war ich doch immer wie eine Art grosser Bruder. Es war nie beabsichtigt, dass du so für mich fühlen solltest."  
  
"Also glaubst du mir?" kam es gedämpft aus den Kissen.  
  
"Wie könnte ich nicht? Ansonsten würdest du wohl die ganze Bude unter Wasser setzen!" Klatsch!  
  
Masas Gesicht kam in den grossen Genuß, mit Kais Kissen konfrontiert zu werden.  
  
Mit trotzig in den Hüften gestemmten Armen funkelte der Junge ihn an.  
  
"Du machst dich lustig über mich!" empörte er sich.  
  
"Niemals." Lächelte Masa. Angesichts der erneut drohenden Tränenflut bemühte er sich jedoch um ein ernstes Gesicht.  
  
"Du willst weiter mit mir zusammen sein?" vergewisserte sich Kai. Masas Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig.  
  
"Oh nein! Das tust du nicht!" Kai sprang auf. Unsicher schaukelte er auf der Matratze hin und her.  
  
"Bon, setzt Euch. Ihr werdet euch noch verletzten.", bemerkte Masa automatisch.  
  
"Ach, jetzt heiße ich wieder Bon???" Kai stand kurz vor dem nächsten Vulkanausbruch.   
  
Seufzend zog Masa ihn kurzerhand herunter auf seinen Schoß.  
  
"Kai. Hör mir jetzt gut zu."  
  
"Ich will nichts hören."  
  
Entschlossen drückte der Junge sich die Hände auf die Ohren.  
  
Es fehlte nicht viel, und Masa hätte die Augen verdreht.  
  
"Verzogenes Balg." Aber seine Stimme klang sanft, als er sich vorbeugte und Kai küßte.  
  
Schlagartig verliessen dessen Hände die Ohren und schlangen sich um Masas Hals. Stöhnend erwiderte er dessen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Können wir jetzt reden?"  
  
"Höh?" Enttäuscht leckte sich Kai die Lippen.  
  
"Bon!"  
  
"Schon gut." Maulend setzte sich Kai auf. "Aber wenn ich du wäre und die Sache wirklich beenden wollte, würde ich mich nicht so küssen!"  
  
" Du dich?!" Schmunzelnd musterte Masa ihn. "Könnte interessant werden.... Aber wir müssen reden." Entschlossen wiegelte er Kais Einwand ab. "Ich möchte `diese Sache' nicht beenden. Aber wir müssen es tun."  
  
"Wieso?" fuhr Kai auf.  
  
"Ich bin nicht nur doppelt so alt wie du, es gibt auch zahlreiche Sachen, die du von mir nicht weißt. Und vor denen ich dich beschützen muß. In einer Beziehung , wie immer sie auch geartet sein mag, geht das nicht."  
  
"Welche Sachen? Du hast doch nicht noch jemand anderes?" Angesichts von Kais Argwohn hellte sich doch tatsächlich Masas Miene auf.  
  
"Nein. Aber ich bin nicht umsonst Oberhaupt dieses Clans. Was ich tun muss, ist nicht immer nach deinen Geschmack."  
  
"Das weiß ich doch!"  
  
"Nein, das weißt du nicht!", fiel Masa ihm ins Wort. Noch nie hatte ihn Kai so aufgewühlt gesehen.  
  
"Du bedeutest mir zu viel. Ich werde dich nicht da herein ziehen." Entschieden stand er auf. Vor der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du wirklich Enjoji besuchen. Ich schicke dir ein paar Männer mit."  
  
"Masa!" Kais Schrei prallte an der zu knallenden Tür ab.  
  
Langsam liess er sich aufs Bett zurücksinken.  
  
`Er will mich gar nicht weg haben!'  
  
Grummelnd dreht e er sich auf seinen Bauch `Und warum schickt er dich dann zu Enjoji?' fragte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Halt die Klappe."  
  
Doch einen Teil von sich selbst kann man nicht so einfach ignorieren. Besonders nicht, wenn jener Teil dein blutendes Herz ist.  
  
TBC 


	13. Zwischenspiel

Zwischenspiel : All and nothing for him .Die verbotene Unschuld von Masas Seele.  
  
Kai ist so ziemlich die wichtigste Person im meinen Leben. Zu wertvoll, um sie zu verlieren. Und genau das wird passieren, wenn er jemals erfährt, was ich für ihn getan habe.  
  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber eines Tages geschah das, was ich immer gefürchtet hatte. Ich verlor ihn.  
  
An jenen Tag kehrte ich gerade nach Erfüllung eines Auftrages für meinen Herrn, Sagano, nach Osaka zurück. Kyosuke erwartete mich schon händeringend in der Eingangshalle. Der Bon seie am Durchdrehen und wolle abhauen.  
  
Kurzerhand rannte ich zu Kais Zimmer. Nur mühsam konnte ich meinen Schrecken zügeln, als es dem Jungen wirklich ernst zu sein schien. Energisch räumte er seine Schubladen leer und stopfte alles in einem grossen Koffer, der auf seinem Bett lag.  
  
"Was geht hier vor, Bon?", bemühte ich mich ruhig zu fragen.  
  
Er warf mir einen Blick zu. Und augenblicklich verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ehrlich gesagt, sehne ich mich nach Tagen nach dem freudigen Strahlen, was automatisch bei jeder Rückkehr über sein Gesicht huscht. Dieses Strahlen war der einzige Grund, warum ich so viele Aufträge überleben wollte. Um möglichst schnell zu ihm zurückzukehren. Aber diesmal- es kostete mich fast alle Kraft, die ich hatte, vor seinem finsteren Blick nicht zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Ach, du bist es Masa!", schnaubte er verächtlich. "Tauchst du auch mal wieder auf? Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten! Ich gehe!"  
  
"Und wohin , Bon?" fragte ich sanft. Es war mir schon vor Jahren aufgefallen, dass es unmöglich für mich war, in einem anderen Tonfall mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
"Das geht dich einen Scheiß an!"  
  
Hatte ich ihn soweit getrieben? In der letzten Zeit hatte ich mich aus Gründen, die ich noch nicht mal vor mir selbst vertreten konnte, vor ihm zurückgezogen. Obwohl ich wusste, wie sehr es ihn verletzt hatte. Und wie sehr er mich brauchte, besonders nach dem, was Shinji ihm angetan hatte. Und trotzdem... je mehr er meine Nähe suchte, um so weiter stiess ich ihn fort. Und diesmal, ihm Gegensatz zu seinen vorherigen Ausreißversuchen, war es ihm ernst.  
  
Irgendwie spürte ich, dass nichts, was ich tun könnte, ihn hier halten würde.  
  
Also wählte ich einen anderen Weg.  
  
"Wie Ihr wünscht, Bon.", sagte ich knapp.  
  
Mein Herr reagierte genauso, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Er stürmte wütend in Kais Zimmer und verbot ihm jeden Fluchtversuch.  
  
Was ich nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass er mich als Bürgen für Kais Wohlverhalten einsetzte.  
  
In dieser Nacht unternahm ich einen Versöhnungsversuch. Kai war, wie immer hungrig, heimlich in die Küche geschlichen. Es kostete mich nicht viel Überlegung, um herauszubekommen, wie er die verschlossenen Tür überlistet hatte. Er war schon immer sehr findig in solchen Sachen, obwohl er alle Talente, die ihn zu einen hervorragenden Yakuza machen würden, vehement abstritt. Und ehrlich gesagt, war ich froh darüber.  
  
Ich lotste ihn auf mein Zimmer, wo seine Lieblingspizza auf ihn wartete.  
  
Es tat mir weh, sehr weh, als ich sein Gesicht sah, nachdem er erfuhrt, dass ich noch in der selben Nacht abreisen müsste. Mein Zwischenstopp in Osaka war nicht eingeplant gewesen. Aber irgendwie hatte ich wohl schon Entzugserscheinungen nach seinen Wutanfällen.  
  
Kai zeigte sich selten einsichtig, als ich ihm erzählte, warum er zu Hause bleiben musste. Es waren in letzter Zeit zu viele Anschläge auf ihn verübt worden, als dass es für ihn ungefährlich gewesen wäre, die Residenz zu verlassen.  
  
Er schwor mir in die Hand, dass er bleiben würde.  
  
Selten hatte er mich so enttäuscht.   
  
Der Anruf kam 4 Stunden nach meinen Abflug. Sagano orderte mich sofort zurück. Kai seie verschwunden.  
  
Die Rückreise verbrachte ich in einem grüblerischen Dämmerzustand.   
  
Das Haus war im Aufruhr. Ein kreidebleicher Kyosuke empfing mich am Eingang.   
  
Schweigend eilten wir durch die Gänge zu Saganos Büro. Seine Wutschreie hätten uns auch den Weg gezeigt, wenn wir ihn nicht fast jeden Tag unseres Lebens als Yakuza gegangen waren.  
  
Angstschlotternd stürzten in Moment meiner Ankunft ein Diener aus dem Raum.  
  
Bedrohliche Stille empfing mich, als ich, nur äußerlich gefaßt, sein Büro betrat.  
  
Sagano sass hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er lud mich nicht ein, Platz zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du weißt, was geschehen ist." Angesichts seines feurigen Temperaments war seine Ruhe eine weit größere Bedrohung als ein Tobsuchtsanfall.  
  
"Du warst für ihn verantwortlich. Sein Verschwinden ist somit dein Verschulden."  
  
Ich senkte den Kopf. "Hai."  
  
In meinen Inneren herrschte eine schwarze Leere.  
  
"Ich habe dir meinen Sohn anvertraut. Was aus ihm geworden ist, ist deine Schuld. Anders ist es nicht zu erklären, warum er solch ein schwuler Feigling geworden ist."  
  
Etwas regte sich in mir. Protest? Aufbegehren? Einverständnis?  
  
"Hai!" murmelte ich leise. Was hätte ich auch anderes sagen können.  
  
"Du wirst sofort abreisen. Ich gebe dir eine Stunde, deine Sachen zu packen. Dann will ich dich nie wieder sehn."  
  
Das Blut wich mir aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Abgesehen von meinen Sohn hat mich nur selten ein Mensch so sehr enttäuscht., wie du es getan hast. Dennoch hast du sehr viel für die Familie getan. Deshalb wird deine Strafe etwas milder ausfallen."  
  
"Ich verdiene nur die äußerste Härte", murmelte ich beschämt. Er ignorierte mich.  
  
"Zufällig habe ich momentan ein... Problem mit unseren Geschäftspartner in China. Du wirst die dortige Triade, den Chenclan, infiltrieren und ihr Oberhaupt sowie eventuelle Nachfolger beseitigen. Danach bist du frei, überall hin zu gehen. Solange du Japan nur nie wieder betrittst."  
  
"Hai." In jenen Moment war ich seelisch erstarrte. Anders kann ich mir dieses Verhalten nicht erklären.  
  
Warum hatte er sein Wort gebrochen? Er erwähnte jemanden den er liebte- habe ich mich solange von dir ferngehalten, dass ich davon nichts mitgekriegt habe, Bon?  
  
"Du darfst gehen." Unterbrach Sagano meine Gedanken.  
  
Schweigend verbeugte ich mich und wandte mich zur Tür. Kurz vorher zögerte ich.  
  
"Und der Bon? Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Das ist nicht mehr deine Sache. Meine Männer werden nach ihm suchen."  
  
"Aber sie kennen ihn nicht so gut wie ich!" Obwohl es sinnlos war, musste ich diesen Einwand vorbringen.   
  
"Meine Männer können das gut genug. Du hast genug angerichtet. Ich verbiete dir, ihn zu suchen. Hörst du?"  
  
Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf die Schreibtischplatte.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Du wirst ihn nie wiedersehen. Verstanden?"  
  
Wieder verbeugte ich mich und verliess den Raum. Hinter mir hörte ich noch die Stimme meines Herrn:  
  
"Verstanden, Masa?"  
  
Stumm ging ich an dem neugierigen Kyosuke vorbei.  
  
Innerhalb von zwei Minuten hatte ich die wenigen Sachen gepackt, dir noch nicht in meinen Koffer waren und verliess das Haus, das all die Jahre mein Zuhause gewesen war.  
  
Nicht zuletzt wegen jenen Jungen, der mir zur Familie geworden war. Und jetzt soll ich all das nie wieder sehen? Meine Fingernägel schnitten in meinen Handflächen, als ich ohne umzudrehen Osaka verliess.  
  
`Niemals!'  
  
Ich will nicht den Spagat zwischen Heuchelei, Schmeicheleien und Meucheleien erwähnen, den ich vollführte, um meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Nach Monaten gelang es mir, das Vertrauen meines Ziels zu erlangen. Meine im Saganoclan erlernten Fähigkeiten waren mir hier von Nutzen. Sie ahnten nichts von meiner Herkunft, als ich eines Nachts das Bett seiner ältesten Tochter verliess, die mich in ihr Herz und ihre Familie aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Verschleierung war mir zur zweiten Kunst geworden. Die erste war jene, welche ich in dieser Nacht zu neuer Kunstfertigkeit brachte. An meinen Fingern glänzte noch der Ehering, als ich mein blutiges Messer in das Meer warf. Der Ring ging den gleichen Weg.   
  
Es war unsere Hochzeitsnacht gewesen. Alle wichtigen Familienangehörige waren unter einen Dach versammelt. Meine Chance. Ich hätte meinen Auftrag verraten können. Ich hätte bei ihr bleiben können.  
  
Aber mich zog es nur zu ihm. Ein Jahr, zwei Monate, drei Wochen und einen Tag habe ich jede Sekunde an seinen Verrat gedacht.  
  
Ihn gehasst, weil er mir nicht aus dem Herzen ging. Weil ich wusste, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen durfte.  
  
Weil ein altes Treuegelübde nicht gebrochen werden darf.  
  
Schweigend sah ich zu, wie der goldglänzende Ring im Wasser verschwand.  
  
Was ist schon ein Gelübde?  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um und strebte Richtung Flughafen. Sagano hatte mir verboten, wiederzukommen. Ihn zu sehen. Mein Auftrag war beendet. ich war frei. Doch nicht von Kai.  
  
Dienstboten und niedere Yakuza wirbelten wie Staubwolken beiseite, als ich über die Schwelle zur Residenz trat.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, strebte ich den Büro zu. Ein verwirrter Kyosuke kam mir entgegen.  
  
"Masa...? Was...?"   
  
"Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt. Ich bin zurück!"  
  
Ich schob den perplexen Mann beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Meine Quellen hatten mir verraten, dass der alte Mann niemanden von meiner Verbannung erzählt hatte.  
  
Alle glaubten, ich seie immer noch sein Nachfolger und auf wichtiger Mission unterwegs. Seinen Gesundheitszustand war sehr schlecht. Mein Zeitpunkt hätte nicht besser sein können. Er hätte seinen Leuten die Wahrheit sagen sollen. So glaubt jeder, ich käme, um meinen kranken Herrn Referenz zu erweisen.  
  
Das er es nicht tat, ist ein Zeichen seiner Schwäche. Sein Sohn verschwunden, sein Nachfolger verbannt- es wäre sein Tod gewesen. Und ich habe immer noch mehr Anhänger unter seinen eigenen Leuten. als er selbst. Sein Misstrauen liess es nicht zu, das er einen anderen an meine Stelle setzte.  
  
Schweigend betrachtete ich die abgezehrte Gestalt, die seltsam klein auf dem Schreibtischstuhl wirkte.  
  
Im ersten Moment runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. Dann färbte sich sein Gesicht rot.  
  
"DU! Du wagst es...????"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, alter Mann!"  
  
Er verschluckte sich fast an meinen harten Worten.  
  
"Ich lasse meine Leibwächter kommen!", fauchte er.   
  
Sah ich da tatsächlich Angst in seinen Augen?  
  
Unbeteiligt ging ich um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte mich neben ihm auf die Platte.  
  
"Nur zu! Bedauerlicherweise sind sie jedoch zum Sake trinken in die Küche geschickt worden. Du hättest meine Autorität widerrufen sollen."  
  
Kraftlos versuchte Sagano aufzustehen. Schwach sackte er immer wieder ab.  
  
"Was... willst du?" keuchte er schließlich.  
  
"Ihr seid schwach, alter Mann." Spöttisch betrachtete ich seine fruchtlose Versuche, mir zu entkommen. Sinnlos. Hatte er mich nicht ausgebildet?  
  
Meine rechte Hand schloss sich in der Jackentasche um einen Gegenstand.  
  
"Freut es Euch nicht, zu hören, dass Euer alter Feind in China neben Familie tot ist?", fuhr ich im Gesprächston fort. Sagano wurde noch bleicher.  
  
"Du... wie konntest du dich meinen Befehlen widersetzen?" keuchte er.  
  
Gelangweilt zog ich meine Hand aus der Tasche. Er verfolgte wie hypnotisiert meine Bewegung. "Was hast du vor?"  
  
Blitzschnell rammte ich ihn die Spritze in die Brust und drückte den Kolben durch.  
  
Er fing an zu röcheln. Sein Lippen liefen blau an.  
  
"Wieso..."   
  
Für einen Moment erlaubte ich mir, Genugtuung durch meine Augen scheinen zu lassen.  
  
"Ihr hättet mir nicht verbieten sollen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen."  
  
Langsam schien er zu verstehen. "Verdammt sollst du sein!"  
  
In einer sinnlosen Kraftanstrengung krallte sich seine Hand um die Spritze, die noch immer in seiner Brust steckte.   
  
Hilfsbereit beugte ich mich vor und zog sie hinaus. Was ein bißchen Luft in einem so kleinen Organ wie dem Herzen anrichten kann. Mehr noch als Gift.  
  
Ich fühlte nur Kälte, als Sagano zu Boden sackte und langsam zu meinen Füßen starb.   
  
Erst danach rief ich um Hilfe.  
  
Es warf zwar einige Fragen auf. Aber meine rätselhaften Andeutungen über die Entwicklung meiner Mission, die ihn sehr geschockt hätten, schienen zu reichen.  
  
Ich liess keinen weiteren Tag mehr verstreichen.  
  
Sofort arbeitete ich mich wieder in die Geschäfte der Familie ein. Ein paar Störfaktoren, die gegen meine Führung aufbegehrten, mussten beseitigt werden. Doch was waren sie schon, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich mich jetzt endlich aufmachen konnte, ihn zu suchen.  
  
Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Damit er sicher ist, sich glücklich fühlt. Aber wie ich erfahren musste, schließt letzteres für ihn mich mit ein.   
  
Was ihn angeht, werde ich leicht schwach...  
  
Dennoch muss ich versuchen, ihm weiter fern zu bleiben. Denn wenn er erfährt, was ich in den letzten Jahren getan habe, wen ich verraten und wen ich getötet habe, wird er mich hassen. Und selbst wenn nicht- ich kann nicht zulassen, dass solch ein Wissen ihn beschmutzt. Ihn, der das letzte ist, was man als meine Unschuld bezeichnen kann.  
  
A/N: Wie fandet ihr meinen kleinen Exkurs? ;-)   
  
Nen bißchen von Masas Seite. Is doch mal was anderes *grins*. 


	14. Teil 13

A/N: Untertänigste Verzeihung für die Verspätung! *Schäm* Mir war gar nicht klar, wieviele darauf warten. Ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass ich meinen Block verloren habe (was auch ganz nebenbei stimmt) oder einfach keine Zeit hatte- oder mein PC wieder einen Breakdown hinlegte- aber na ja, ich nehme an, das würdet ihr mir sowieso net glauben oder? ;-)  
  
Okay festschnallen, es geht weiter. Für die, deren Erwartungen ich wahrscheinlich nicht erfüllen kann- sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy.  
  
Teil 13  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Sind wir dich noch immer nicht losgeworden?"  
  
"Freut mich auch, dich wiederzusehen.", konterte Kai und schubste den geschockten Enjoji beiseite. Um schnurstracks auf Ranmaru zu zusteuern.   
  
"Sempai! Schön, dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, dieser Idiot hätte dich irgendwo auf seiner Reise verloren!"  
  
Gutmütig lächelnd umarmte Ranmaru den Jungen. "Na ja, fast hätte er es auch geschafft."  
  
"He, das war keine Absicht gewesen." Entrüstet zerrte Enjoji Kai von seinen Freund weg.  
  
"Lässt du wohl die Pfoten von ihm. Das ist meiner.", raunte er seinen Bruder ins Ohr. Laut fuhr er fort: "Immerhin habe ich dich auch wieder aus den Fluss gezogen."  
  
"Nachdem ich deinetwegen reingefallen bin."  
  
"Wenn du dich nicht gewehrt hättest, als ich...."  
  
Blitzschnell hielt Ranmaru ihm den Mund zu. "Nicht vor den Jungen!" flüsterte er errötend.  
  
"Jungen???" Erbost stampfte Kai mit dem Fuß auf. Erst beachteten sie ihn nicht, und jetzt bezeichneten sie ihn auch noch als "Jungen"? "Ich bin 21!"  
  
"Natürlich!" beschwichtigte ihn Ranmaru. "Es ist nur die Macht der Gewohnheit, weißt du? Immerhin bist du jetzt erwachsen geworden. Du siehst richtig gut aus...."murmelte er.  
  
"Echt? Danke Sempai!" Kai wollte den Mann wieder um den Hals fallen. Doch Enjoji schob sich energisch dazwischen.  
  
"Was soll das? Ihr habt euch 2 Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen und müsst sofort wieder Süßholz raspeln.....Autsch!!" Er rieb sich seine schmerzende Stirn. "Was sollte das, Ran-chan?"  
  
"Du kannst dich wirklich nicht benehmen! Wir haben Kai sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es gibt bestimmt viel zu erzählen!"  
  
"Oh ja. Ich würde gerne hören, wie dieser Volltrottel dich in einen Fluss geworfen hat."  
  
"Nun, DAS muss ja nicht unbedingt sein." Verlegen lächelte Ranmaru.  
  
Zwei Stunden später redeten sie immer noch. Nach 30 Minuten hatte Enjoji sein Wachhundverhalten aufgegeben und beteiligte sich rege an den Unterhaltungen. Nachdem sie alles durchgehechelt hatten, was die beiden auf ihrer Weltreise erlebt hatten( einzige Ausnahme Rans Flussbad) wandte sich Enjoji erschöpft an Kai.  
  
"Und wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Ich hoffe doch, du hast keinen allzu großen Mist angestellt."  
  
"Enjoji! Sei doch mal netter zu ihm!"  
  
"Ist schon gut, Sempai. Ich weiß ja, was für ein grober Klotz mein Bruder ist." Kais spöttisches Grinsen prallte an Kei ab.  
  
Dieser schmollte. Von zwei Seiten attackiert zu werden- also wirklich. Wenigstens Ran-chan hätte zu ihm halten können!  
  
"Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Ich hatte genug Geld gehabt, um ein paar Städte bereisen zu können. Hin und wieder hatte ich ein paar kleine Jobs, um über die Runden zu kommen. Also - nichts aufregenderes." Mit einem Achselzucken lehnte Kai sich zurück.  
  
"Kein Wunder, bei der Geldmenge, die du Vater gestohlen hast.", knurrte Enjoji. Beschwichtigend legte ihm Ranmaru eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wie hat Masa dich eigentlich gefunden?" fragte er ablenkend. Kais Gesicht verdüsterte sich.   
  
"Durch Zufall!" Er wollte aus verständlichen Gründen nicht auf die Eskapade vor der Kendoschule eingehen. Enjoji wäre explodiert. Manchmal nahm er seine Rolle als großer Bruder echt zu ernst.  
  
"Da musste Masa ja verdammtes Glück gehabt haben." Enjoji runzelte die Stirn. "Vater hat über ein Jahr lang einen Großteil seiner Männer nach dir suchen lassen. Und Masa findet dich innerhalb von Acht Monaten."  
  
"Acht Monate? Ich dachte, Vater wäre elf Monate vorher gestorben." Vergewisserte sich Kai.  
  
"Ist er auch. Aber Masa hatte ein paar Probleme, die Führung des Clans zu übernehmen.  
  
"Oh." Das Thema interessierte Kai. "Wie viel weißt du darüber?"  
  
"Ein paar der Familienmitglieder und angeschlossenen Clans hatten etwas gegen Masas Führung. Sie meinten, mit Vaters Tod wäre irgendetwas unstimmig. Zudem war Masanori zu lange weg gewesen."  
  
"Weißt du, wo er war?" Neugierig beugte sich Kai vor. Enjoji schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Arm legte sich um Ranmaru, der sich automatisch eng anschmiegte. Kai verspürte einen Stich des Neides.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Weißt du es?"  
  
"Nein." Kai senkte den Kopf. "Er erzählt mir nichts. Und er hat wirklich drei Monate gebraucht, um alles unter Kontrolle zu kriegen?" nahm er den Faden wieder auf.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Enjoji einsilbig. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch Ranmarus Haar.  
  
"Aber du willst nicht darüber reden.", folgerte Kai. Gespannt musterte er die beiden.  
  
"Es würde nur deinen Seelenfrieden schaden. Falls du überhaupt einen hast.", fügte Enjoji sarkastisch hinzu. Im selben Moment zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen, als Ran ihm in die Seite boxte. Kai beachtete jedoch nicht seine letzten Worte.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Einen Moment schien es Enjoji, als leuchtete im Gesicht seines Bruders die pure Verzweiflung auf. Aber Bruchteile von Sekunden später sah er wieder nur das bemüht gleichmütige Gesicht Kais vor sich.  
  
Entschuldigend drückte Ranmaru Enjojis Schulter und beugte sich dann soweit vor, dass er sich Auge in Auge mit Kai gegenüber sah.  
  
"Kai... Wir wissen selber nichts genaues. Aber dir müsste doch aufgefallen sein, dass Masa sich verändert hat."  
  
Stumm nickte Kai. Vorsichtig fuhr Ranmaru fort: " Er hat einiges tun müssen, um an der Macht zu bleiben. Wir haben von Enjojis Freunden in der Familie gehört, dass es manchmal zu ziemlich...brutalen...Übergriffen kam."  
  
"Brutale Übergriffe? Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Mitleidig beobachtete Ranmaru, wie Kais Gesicht weiß wurde. Sein Geliebter ließ sich davon nicht stören.  
  
"Er hat fast 60% der untergeordneten Clanoberhäupter beseitigen und ersetzen lassen. Der Shouryuukai-clan hat im Zuge dieser... Säuberungen... ungefähr 40 Mitglieder verloren. Dazu kommen noch die 18 Personen, die lebensgefährlich verletzt in Krankenhäuser liegen und vermutlich die nächsten Tage nicht überstehen würden. Die Opfer des Brandes in Tokio nicht mitgezählt. Da dürften die Opferzahl bei 100 liegen." , schloss Enjoji kalt.   
  
"Kai," beschwichtigend versuchte Ranmaru die harten Worte seines Partners zu mildern, " Masa musste das tun. Seine Vormachtstellung war in Gefahr."  
  
"Nein!" Erregt sprang Kai auf. "Das kann ich nicht glauben. Masa ist nicht so. Ihm liegt nichts an der Macht."  
  
"Sag das mal Miosuke Kasanori !" fauchte Enjoji. Er war ebenfalls aufgesprungen.  
  
"Was?" flüsterte Kai bleich.   
  
"Er war ein alter Freund der Familie nicht wahr? Vor ein paar Wochen hat die Polizei seinen zerstückelten Leichnam gefunden. Kurz zuvor hatte Masa wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen. Willst du behaupten, dass er damit nichts zu tun hat?"  
  
"Nein!" Taumelnd stürzte Kai zurück in den Sessel. "Das würde Masa nie tun." Andererseits....  
  
"Das ist noch nicht alles!", spuckte Enjoji aus.  
  
"Kei! Das kannst du ihm nicht sagen. Es ist doch nur eine Vermutung." Vergebens zerrte Ranmaru an seinen Ellenbogen. "Setz dich hin, Kei!"  
  
"Was soll er mir nicht sagen?" verlangte Kai zu wissen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht so blauäugig wärst, wäre es dir selbst aufgefallen." Wütend befreite sich Enjoji aus Ranmarus Griff.  
  
"Er hat Vater ermordet!"  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Enjoji starrte immer noch den geschockten Kai an, während sich Ranmaru eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst hatte. Ungehindert strömten Tränen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Schließlich brach Kai das Schweigen.  
  
"Du lügst!", machten sich seine Gefühle Luft. "Masa würde das nie tun. Niemals!"  
  
"Sag niemals nie!", murmelte Ranmaru schluchzend. Langsam nahm er die Hand vom Mund. Und ging zu dem völlig aufgelösten Kai hinüber. Weinend klammerte sich der Junge an ihn.  
  
"Sempai, sag dass.... das nicht wahr ist! Dass Enjoji gelogen hat!"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht Kai-san." Bekümmert strich Ranmaru beruhigend über den an seiner Brust gebetteten Kopf. Mit einen Ruck wandte er sich Enjoji zu:  
  
"Überlass das jetzt besser mir. Du hast schon genug angerichtet."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"RAUS!!!"  
  
Grummelnd verschwand der dunkelhaarige Mann. Ein bisschen sah er selber ein, was er da angerichtet hatte. Enjoji hatte kein hartes Herz. Es fiel ihm manchmal nur so schwer, nicht die Verantwortung für jeden zu übernehmen, der ihm Nahe stand. Masa hatte mal dazu gehört. Es schmerzt zu wissen, dass Vertrauen nicht immer erwidert wird. Und das sein armer kleiner Bruder da hineingeraten war... wütend schlug er seine Faust gegen die nächste Wand.  
  
Ranmaru ignorierte die Geräusche aus dem Flur. Enjoji konnte er später immer noch verhätscheln und seinen emotionalen Mist aufräumen.  
  
"Sempai..." Kais Tränen durchweichten sein Hemd.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Hilflos öffnete und schloss Ranmaru seine Hände.  
  
"Kei war aufgebracht. Er ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Masa für den Tod eures Vaters verantwortlich ist."  
  
"Aber er hat doch keine Beweise, oder?" Flehend blickte Kai auf.  
  
"Nein, die hat er nicht.", stimmte Ranmaru ihm zu.   
  
"Aber... warum behauptet er dann so was?"  
  
"Kai.... eurem Vater ging es zwar gesundheitlich schlecht, aber nicht so sehr, dass sein Leben gefährdet gewesen wäre. Enjoji hat herausgefunden, dass Masa unmittelbar nach seiner monatelangen Abwesenheit direkt ins Büro eures Vaters ging. Nur Minuten später kam er heraus und rief um Hilfe. Aber da war eurer Vater schon tot." Traurig wiegte Samejima den weinenden Jungen in seinen Armen. Seine Rede hatte Kai nicht beruhigen können. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper bebte und schüttelte sich bei den Versuch den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, den er momentan empfand.  
  
"Ma-Masa hat gesagt, seine Mission wäre so wichtig gewesen, dass Vater von ihrem Ergebnissen so geschockt war, dass...er starb. Dass es irgendetwas mit den Clanstreitigkeiten zu tun hatte."  
  
"Das wissen wir nicht. Aber Enjoji vermutet..." Ungeduldig sah Kai auf, als Ranmaru zögerte.  
  
"Was? Ich will es wissen!"  
  
"Euer Vater hat Kei anvertraut, dass er Masa für immer weggeschickt hätte. Er wollte es nur nicht offiziell machen. Seine Krankheit hatte seine Position ziemlich geschwächt, so dass die Bekanntmachung von Masas Verbannung ihn die Führung gekostet hätte."  
  
"Und deshalb glaubt er... glaubt er...." Kai war fassungslos.  
  
"Ja." Beschämt vermied Ranmaru jeden Blickkontakt.  
  
"Verdammt." Kai machte sich wütend von den Mann los. "Das soll Masa mir selbst erzählen."  
  
Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte an den noch immer schmollenden Enjoji vorbei.   
  
Unten auf der Straße versuchten Kais wartende Leibwächter verzweifelt, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Bon, wartet doch. Wo wollt Ihr hin?"   
  
Energisch riss Kai die Wagentür auf. "Nach Osaka. Aber ein bisschen flott!" Ungeduldig wedelte er mit seiner Hand.   
  
"Musstest du ihm alles erzählen?"  
  
"Du hast doch damit angefangen!", tadelte Ranmaru.  
  
Zusammen standen sie am Fenster und sahen dem davon brausenden Wagen nach.  
  
"Ich wünschte, er hätte davon nie erfahren." Mitleidig wischte er sich eine Träne weg, misstrauisch beäugt von Enjoji. "Wieso?"  
  
"Er liebt Masa!"  
  
"Was ganz was neues. Wobei hat uns eigentlich diese Nervensäge unterbrochen...?" Schelmisch grinsend beugte Kei sich zu Ranmaru hin.  
  
"Du bist unverbesserlich!"  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hah! Noch ein Teil und dann bin isch fetisch! Hm. Aber wie es aussieht, hätte ich das Zwischenspiel wohl besser draußen lassen sollen, oder? 


	15. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Ausnahmsweise ist Masa mal da, als ich nach Hause komme. Seltsam, zwei Jahre Abwesenheit und dieses Gebäude verkörpert immer noch für mich eine sichere Zuflucht. Momentan schien aber über eben diese Zuflucht eine dunkle Wolke zu liegen.  
  
Enjoji konnte nicht recht gehabt haben. Schon die ganze Fahrt über hatte ich mir deswegen den Kopf zerbrochen. Das Ergebnis war immer dasselbe.  
  
Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.  
  
Ich schüttele die wie immer übereifrigen Dienstboten ab und eile mit großen Schritten in Richtung Masas Büro.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise ist er alleine. Er steht vor dem Fenster. Obwohl er meine Ankunft gesehen haben musste, dreht er sich selbst dann nicht um, als die Tür laut zuknallt.  
  
"Masa!"  
  
"Ihr seid zurück, Bon?", fragt er mit seiner emotionslosesten Stimme. Wie ich es hasse, wenn er mich so nennt. Er ist doch nicht mein Schoßhund oder mein Sklave!  
  
Statt einer Antwort durchquere ich das Zimmer.  
  
In einer mir langsam vertraut gewordenen Geste schmiege ich mich von hinten an seinen Rücken. Ebenfalls vertraut ist Masas Erstarrung und wie sie sich wenig später löst.  
  
Tief atme ich seinen männlichen Duft ein, um den ich ihn schon immer beneidet hatte. Alles wie immer, also.  
  
Ach ja?  
  
"Du bist früh zurück. Ich dachte, du würdest länger bei den beiden bleiben."  
  
"Keinen Bock! Ich habe dich vermisst."  
  
Ich stelle mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und berühre mit meinen Lippen seinen Nacken. Mit seiner üblichen Schnelligkeit dreht sich Masa herum und küsst mich. Heiß, brennend. Meine Seele verzehrend. Wie immer.  
  
Aber es ist nicht wie immer. Ich kann diesmal seinen Kuss nicht erwidern. Ich will es, aber kann es nicht. Er bemerkt meine passive Haltung. Vorsichtig rückt er ein Stück von mir ab. Und streicht mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Geliebter, was ist?" Dieses Wort. Vor Jahren, aber auch noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte ich meine Seele dafür gegeben, es von ihm zu hören. Diesmal weiß ich deutlicher als sonst, dass etwas zwischen uns steht.  
  
"Masa... liebst du mich?" Wie ein kleines Kind klammerte ich mich an seinen Armen fest.  
  
"Kai...." Langsam streichelt er meine Wange. Seine Augen sind so zärtlich- was bedeutet mir der Quatsch, den Enjoji mir erzählt hat? An meinen Vater hat mir nie was gelegen. Nur Masas Antwort war wichtig. Aber wie immer weicht er mir aus.  
  
"Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet."   
  
"Du hast darüber geredet."  
  
"Ach, Kai....", murmelt er an meinen Hals. Die Vibrationen seiner Stimme an meiner empfindlichen Haut jagen Schauder durch meinen Körper.  
  
"Du warst doch zufrieden damit, wie es war."  
  
"Jetzt nicht mehr." Langsam löse ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und trete einen Schritt zurück. " Es gibt zuviel Geheimnisse zwischen uns. Du verbirgst zuviel vor mir. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich damit leben kann."  
  
"Was meinst du?" Masa sieht mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an.  
  
Verlegen beiße ich mir selber in die Unterlippe. Innerlich zerreißt mich der Drang, Masa alles ins Gesicht zu schreien. Oder ihn anzuflehen, mich zu lieben.  
  
Wie immer durchschaut er mich sofort.  
  
"Ach Kai!" Vorsichtig nahm er mich wieder in seine Arme. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, und breche in heftige Schluchzer aus. Dabei müssten nach dem Ausbruch bei Ranmaru doch eigentlich keine Tränen mehr vorhanden sein.  
  
"Was ist bei Enjoji passiert?", erkundigt er sich sanft. Wie ein kleines Kind werde ich in seinen Armen gewiegt.  
  
"Nichts!", heule ich.  
  
"Du lügst, sonst wärest du nicht so aufgeregt."  
  
"Ich kann nicht." Es schüttelt mich. Masa ist mein einziger Anker. Ich brauche ihn! Aber wenn ich jetzt alles sagen würde... Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich dann innerlich völlig von mir zurückziehen würde.  
  
"Warum nicht?" Seine Hände streicheln meinen Rücken. Er presst mich eng an seine Brust.  
  
"Du würdest mich hassen!", rutscht es aus mir heraus.  
  
"So schlimm?"  
  
Ich nicke stumm. Was nicht ganz einfach ist, wenn sein Mund gerade mein Ohr liebkost.  
  
"Ich könnte dich nie hassen, Kai. Egal was passiert."  
  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was.... was er mir gesagt hat."  
  
"Wer? Enjoji?" Ich höre die Anspannung in seiner Stimme und spüre sie an dem eng an mich gepressten Körper.   
  
"Masa, wenn du mich nicht liebst, magst du mich wenigstens so sehr, dass du nicht wütend wirst?"  
  
"Was ist los, Bon?" Er zwingt mich, ihn anzuschauen. Durch meine Tränen nehme ich sein Gesicht nur als verschwommenen Fleck wahr. Aber ich kann ihm Enjojis Lügen nicht erzählen, statt dessen bricht es aus mir heraus:  
  
"Wo warst du in all den Jahren? Wieso hast du dich so verändert? Du bist so hart geworden."   
  
Ich scheine keine Tränen mehr zur Verfügung zu haben. Mein Blick klärt sich. Masas finstere Gesichtsausdruck heitert mich jedoch nicht grad auf.  
  
"Und das macht dir Angst?" stellt er fest.  
  
Ich bin nicht in der Lage, zu antworten. Seine Augen sind wie dunkle Spiegel. Sie verraten nichts außer Schwärze.  
  
"Ja! Weil ich nicht verstehe, wie du so geworden bist. Diese Veränderungen- ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie ertragen kann. Vor allem , weil...."  
  
"Weil was? Der Besuch bei Samejima alles verändert hat? Du liebst ihn noch immer, stimmt´s ?"   
  
Das drohende Funkeln in seinen Augen macht mit Angst.  
  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" fahr ich auf. Die letzten Tränen werden weggeblinzelt. Ich sehe Masas Gesicht näher vor meinen eigenen, als mir im Moment lieb ist.  
  
"Was ich sagen wollte, war: Ich weiß, dass du körperlich nicht an mir interessiert bist. Du bist ein Fremder für mich geworden, weil du alle emotionalen Bindungen zu mir unterdrückst. Und das ertrage ich nicht!"  
  
Einen kurzen Moment lang schließt er seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, sind sie ebenso sanft wie seine Stimme: "Und was willst du tun?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn du mich wirklich wollen würdest, wäre alles einfacher. Aber du traust mir nicht einmal. Du verschweigst Jahre deines Lebens vor mir. Ich will nicht, dass du mir alles erzählst. Aber ich will wissen, was dich so verändert hat."  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht erfährst."  
  
"Das kann nur ich selbst entscheiden. Masa, es zerfrisst mich. Ich... ich kann nicht mehr in deiner Nähe bleiben, wenn du mich weiter so ausschließt."  
  
Halb erwarte ich, dass er mir sagen würde, ich solle gehen. Hatte er nicht oft genug beteuert, dass er mir diese Beziehung nicht aufdrängen wolle?   
  
Er überrascht mich. "Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
  
"Erzähl es mir. Schließ mich nicht mehr aus!" flehe ich. Wie ich die Schwäche in meiner Stimme hasse! Nur Masa lässt mich so werden.  
  
"Dann würdest du so oder so gehen." Er macht Anstalten, sich von mir zu lösen. Verzweifelt klammere ich mich an ihm fest.  
  
"Ich gehe auch, wenn du nichts sagst."  
  
"Dann geh doch!"  
  
Obwohl ich diese Worte erwartet habe, sind sie wie ein körperlicher Schlag. Fassungslos starre ich ihn an, ehe ich mich umdrehe und wie betäubt zur Tür wanke. Der Weg scheint ewig lang zu sein, während seine Blicke meinen Rücken verbrennen. Dann finde ich endlich die Kraft, die Hand nach der Klinke auszustrecken. Die Wucht, mit der er mich plötzlich von den Füssen reißt, überrascht mich.   
  
"Nein, geh nicht. Bleib bei mir." , murmelt er gepresst.  
  
Mein Herz hüpft, dennoch kann ich nicht nachgeben.  
  
"Dann sag's mir!"  
  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Ist das eine Träne, die da in meinen Kragen rollt?  
  
Ich kann mich nicht umdrehen, er hält mich zu fest.  
  
"Lass mich das entscheiden."  
  
Er dreht gewaltsam meinen Kopf nach hinten. Sanft, so unglaublich sanft senken sich seine Lippen kurz auf die meinen. Dann lässt er mich los.  
  
"Also gut- du willst alles hören? Dann setz dich besser." Er weist auf einen der Sessel. Wie leblos plumpse ich hinein. Enjoji und Sempai hatten mich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet. Aber in diesem Moment würde ich am liebsten aufspringen und ihn anflehen, es mir doch nicht zu sagen. Mir fehlt nur die Kraft dazu.   
  
"Ich war für dein Verschwinden verantwortlich. Mir oblag deine Sicherheit. Ich bürgte dafür, dass du bleiben würdest. Dein Vater gab mir zurecht die Schuld. Er gab mir einen Auftrag, der ihm so gefährlich erschien, dass ich ihn nicht überleben konnte. Aber selbst wenn- er verbot mir, jemals wieder nach Japan zurück zu kommen. Er verbot mir, nach dir zu suchen, Ich durfte dich nicht wiedersehen."   
  
Er sagt dies so sachlich. Doch irgendwie spüre ich den Schmerz , welcher unter seiner ruhigen Oberfläche tobt. Als er tonlos weiter erzählt, flüstert mein Herz mit jeden Schlag seinen Namen: Masa. Masa. Masa. Masa. Masa. Und jedes Mal tut es ein bisschen mehr weh.  
  
"Er wusste es vielleicht nicht, aber das war das Schlimmste, was er mir antun konnte."  
  
Natürlich, ein Stellvertreter, dessen Wort man nicht trauen konnte, war nutzlos für ihn.  
  
"Diese Aufgabe- wider Erwarten gelang sie mir sehr gut. Ich sollte das Oberhaupt und die Familie eines Yakuza Klans beseitigen, die in China Fuß gefasst hatten. Ich brauchte nur ein Jahr, um seine Organisation zu infiltrieren. Es war relativ einfach aufgrund meiner Erfahrung. Zwei Monate brauchte ich, bis seine Familie mir vertraute. Er selber blieb misstrauisch, willigte aber in meine Hochzeit mit seiner ältesten Tochter ein."  
  
"Hochzeit??? Masa!!!!"  
  
Er beachtet mich nicht.  
  
"Meine Chance, meinen Auftrag zu erledigen, ergab sich in der Hochzeitsnacht. Als alle schliefen, tötete ich zuerst meine Frau. Sie war erst 17." fügt er mit sanfter Stimme hinzu.   
  
Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Das ist ein schlechter Traum. Hatte ich Masa so falsch eingeschätzt? Ich versuche das Grauen, das ich bei seinen Worten und vor ihm empfinde, zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Eine Stunde später war meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Meine Pflicht gegenüber deinem Vater ebenfalls. Ich kehrte nach Japan zurück. Toshi war mein Informant. Von ihm wusste ich, dass dein Vater noch niemanden von meiner Verbannung erzählt hatte. Ich drang in sein Büro ein- niemand hielt mich auf- und tötete ihn mit einer Spritze voll Luft direkt in sein Herz."  
  
Einen kurzen Moment stockt Masa. Mit trockenen Mund kann ich endlich sprechen.  
  
"Aber... aber du warst ihm doch ergeben. Du warst sein treuester Mann!"  
  
"Er hatte kein Anrecht mehr auf diese Treue, als er mir verbot, dich je wieder zu sehen. Oder dich zu suchen. Ich war in den Jahren fast krank vor Sorge. Es war mir immer klar, dass er dich nie finden konnte. Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich die ganze Zeit durchhielt. Warum ich Menschen töten konnte, die mir vertrauten."  
  
"So wie ich?"   
  
Er ignoriert sowohl meine Frage, als auch den bitteren Ton, in dem sie gestellt wurde.  
  
"Ich musste an die Spitze des Klans kommen, um dich zu finden. Nur so kann ich auch deinen Schutz gewährleisten."  
  
`Ach, und mit deinen eigenen Machtstreben hat das nichts zu tun?´ Dieser Gedanke kommt mir, ehe ich ihn unterdrücken kann.  
  
Als ob er ihn gelesen hätte, fährt Masa fort:  
  
"Ich musste zu groben Mitteln greifen, um so schnell wie möglich die alleinige Kontrolle zu bekommen. Du solltest das nie erfahren. Ich wollte, dass alles wieder wie früher wurde. Jene Nacht sollte sich nie wiederholen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Jeder Streit mit dir zeigte mir, dass es besser wäre, dich gehen zu lassen. Aber dann brauchte ich dich manchmal wieder so sehr, dass ich sogar auf halben Weg nach Tokio umkehrte, nur um bei dir sein zu können."  
  
Ich war im Verlauf von Masas Geständnis, denn was war es sonst, wenn nicht ein solches- immer mehr in meinen Sessel zusammengesackt. Enjoji hatte recht. Masa war ein Mörder. Wie hatte ich mich nur mein Leben lang in ihm täuschen können? Ein mieser kleiner Mörder!  
  
"Wenn du jetzt gehen möchtest, ich halte dich nicht auf. Ich verstehe, das du mich jetzt hasst."  
  
"Masa...." Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich den harten Brocken zu verdauen, den er mir gerade entgegen gepfeffert hatte.  
  
"Es gibt nur eins, worum ich dich bitte..." Er sieht mich nicht an. Masa war die ganze Zeit auf und ab gegangen und starrte jetzt zum Fenster heraus. Wie immer, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich den Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht sehe.  
  
"...melde dich hin und wieder, so dass ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht. Nimm ein paar Leibwächter mit, wenn du willst."  
  
"Vergiss es!" Wankend stehe ich auf und gehe zur Tür. Diesmal hält er mich nicht auf. Und ich bin froh darüber. Das war also das Ende.  
  
Drei Jahre lang hörte oder sah ich ihn nicht. Nur hin und wieder schickte ich ihm in schwachen Momenten ein Postkarte mit dem Worten: " Mir geht es gut."  
  
Ich verdiene mir mein Geld als Kendolehrer. Mein Auftauchen hatte in der Kendoszene für Furore gesorgt. Sie war mir dienlich, um Jobs in den Dojos zu finden. Eines Tages schickte mir ein anonymer Spender genügend Geld, um ein eigenes Dojo zu gründen. Ich hatte nie Zweifel, dass es von ihm kam.   
  
Kyosuke hat sich letztens bei mir gemeldet. Er sagte, dass Masa in der Stadt wäre. Ich weiß nicht, was er damit bezweckte.  
  
Aber vielleicht schaue ich heute mal in Masas Hotel vorbei. Vielleicht.  
  
Möglicherweise haben sie dort einen guten Zimmerservice. Es müsste doch möglich sein, dass man dort morgens ein anständiges Frühstück kriegt!   
  
Grinsend schultere ich meine Trainingstasche.  
  
"Ich glaub, es ist Zeit für eine Revanche, Masa."  
  
Als ich noch ein Kind war, sagte meine Mutter einmal, der Sinn der Liebe läge darin, zu verzeihen.  
  
(endlich) Ende  
  
A/N: Hah! Wer hätte es geglaubt- ich hab's geschafft! Nicht immer ohne Tritt in den Hintern (danke an all die Leute, die sich um diese Aufgabe geprügelt haben *ggg*. Und natürlich an alle Feedyschreiber, welche der einzige Grund sind, warum ich das für meine Verhältnisse riesige Werk zuende gebracht hab. *erschöpft innen Sessel fall*  
  
Kaum zu glauben, dass ich, abgesehen von den ersten 4 Teilen, alles in acht Tagen schrieb. Was ein Urlaub nicht alles bringt. Ich hoffe, niemand hält mir unter die Nase, dass ich ein halbes Jahr brauchte, um den Kram abzutippen *schäm* *untta ner Decke verkrich* 


End file.
